Burza
by Livka
Summary: Historia Akihiko i Shinjiro z punktu widzenia Shinjiro. Trochę o ich dzieciństwie, siostrze Akihiko, SEES i Mitsuru. Całość kanoniczna, tylko zakończenie trochę zmieniłam. T ze względu na przekleństwa i okazjonalne podteksty.


Shinjiro nie pamiętał, od jak dawna znał Akihiko. On po prostu był. Od zawsze. Jak czapka na jego głowie. Od zawsze razem i od zawsze nierozłączni.

Szatyna zawsze dziwiło, że choć byli przyjaciółmi bardzo się od siebie różnili. Byli jak woda i ogień.

Aragaki zawsze był spokojny, rozważny i, jak twierdzili opiekunowie sierocińca, dojrzały, jak na swój wiek. Shinjiro nie działał pochopnie, nie rzucał się w ogień, nie podejmował ryzyka. Zawsze siedział gdzieś w kącie, odseparowany od innych dzieci.

Był zupełnie inny niż Akihiko.

Ten zawsze podejmował ryzyko, czego też często żałował. On biegał, krzyczał, skakał i bawił się z innymi. On… był jak inne dzieci. Nie był samotnikiem i wyrzutkiem, jak jego przyjaciel.

Szatyn pamiętał, jak często sterczeli pod oknem kuchni, zamiast bawić się z innymi.

Aragaki stał wtedy na wysokim kamieniu i przyglądał się kucharką.

Przyjaciel, który zawsze niecierpliwie ciągnął go za nogawkę, podejrzewał, że zakochał się w jednej z nich.

Shinjiro nigdy nie potwierdził. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Kucharki były brzydkie nawet, jak na standardy sześciolatka. Ale też nigdy nie zaprzeczył. Bo przecież nie mógł przyznać się przyjacielowi, że fascynuje go gotowanie.

W tamtym czasie Akihiko albo ciągnął go za nogawkę prosząc, aby ten się z nim pobawił, albo boksował go w nogę, twierdząc, że jest od niego silniejszy i że kiedyś zostanie zawodowym bokserem, a on może mu podskoczyć. Prowokował go, aby ten zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Szatyn zawsze stał niewzruszony.

Jednak kiedyś Akihiko się udało.

Aragaki doskonale pamiętał, jak w jednej chwili białowłosy go podjudzał, a w drugiej leżał na trawie, przyciskany do ziemi.

Przestań! - krzyczał, leżąc pod nim. - To nie fair! Takiego chwytu nawet nie ma w boksie!

Zjeżdżaj. - powiedział z uśmiechem Shinjiro, trzymając go za nadgarstki. - Ja chcę zostać samurajem.

Tak, szatyn lubił przyjaciela. Jednak musiał przyznać, że zdecydowanie bardziej, niż jego młodszą siostrę.

Miki różniła się od brata, jeszcze bardziej niż Aragaki. Była porywcza, agresywna i rzucała się na każdego, kto stanął jej na drodzę. Jednak, mimo to, była również bardzo charyzmatyczna, czym zdobyła sobie przychylność większości sierocińca. I o ile Akihiko miał cierpliwość, żeby siedzieć przy nim i błagać go, aby się ruszył i z nim pobawił, to u Miki kończyło się na jednym pytaniu, a potem biegła bawić się z innymi dziećmi, które czuły do niej zarówno strach, jak i podziw.

Jednak nie myślcie, że Shinjiro nigdy się z nimi nie bawił. Czasami udawało im się go namówić, żeby przestał sterczeć pod oknem i wyszedł z nimi na dziedziniec. Kładli się wtedy na małym pagórku, patrzyli w niebo, gadali i śmiali się. Dziewczyna czasami siadała szatynowi na kolanach i naciągała mu czapkę na oczy, albo ściągała i zakładała ją sobie. Wtedy Akihiko, korzystając z faktu, że głowa chłopaka była pozbawiona odzienia, plótł wianki i zakładał mu je.

Szatyna zawsze to dziwiło. Plecenie wianków? To było mało męskie.

Ale może tak miało być? Może chłopak, który plecie wianki i boi się nawet młodszej siostry, miał być przeciwwagą dla dziewczyny, która rzuca się na wszystkich i ma dziwne oraz niebezpieczne pomysły.

Tak… oni byli udani.

Shinjiro zawsze śmieszył strach przyjaciela do młodszej siostry.

Oczywiście Akihiko nie miał się czego bać. Miki nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłaby mu krzywdy. Jej dokuczanie mu ograniczało się do opowiadania strasznych historii przed snem, po których białowłosy nie mógł zasnąć albo do skradania się do od tyłu i straszenia go.

A co do samej młodej Sanada… Shinjiro pamiętał wszystkie jej koncepcje, które ostatecznie kończyły się ochrzanem od opiekunów.

Na przykład, jak kiedyś wpadła na pomysł, aby włamać się do kuchni w środku nocy albo wpuścić koniki polne do jednej z łazienek.

Oczywiście Aragaki zawsze mówił, żeby tego nie robić, że będą mieć problemy i on nigdzie nie idzie.

Ale ostatecznie i tak szedł. Dlaczego? Ze względu na Akihiko, który zawsze mówił, że idzie, że będzie fajnie, że nie stchórzy. A kończyło się na tym, że chował się za plecami Shinjiro trzęsąc się ze strachu.

Szatyn doskonale pamiętał jakim tchórzem był Akihiko w dzieciństwie. Przerażali go nie tylko opiekunowie i siostra, ale dosłownie wszystko.

Aragaki pamiętał, że gdy miał 7 może 8 lat, białowłosy strasznie bał się burz.

Wtedy mieszkali w pokoju z innymi dwoma chłopakami, ale piętrowe łóżko dzielili tylko we dwójkę.

Shinjiro wspominał, jak podczas wiosny, kiedy na dworze praktycznie ciągle błyskało, Akihiko trząsł się w łóżku ze strachu i próbował się uspokoić, co tylko pogarszało sprawę. To znaczy… tak było na początku, aż do pewnej nocy.

Szatyn spał lekko, na górnym łóżku, odwrócony twarzą do ściany, gdyż światło księżyca przez wielkie, odsłonięte okna, padało mu na twarz.

Nagle pojawiła się nad nim niska postać, rzucając na jego głowę cień.

Shinji. - szepnął Akihiko, potrząsając jego ramieniem. - Ej, Shinji.

Co? - mruknął Shinjiro, nie odwracając się.

Nagle do uszu szatyna doleciał grzmot, a pokój rozświetlił błysk pioruna.

Boję się. - zachlipiał białowłosy. - Mogę spać z tobą?

Aragaki podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej i oparł na łokciach. Chciał się nie zgodzić. Chciał mu wytłumaczyć, że są chłopakami i spanie razem jest co najmniej dziwne. Jednak, gdy spojrzał na jego przerażone oczy i rozczochrane od ciągłego przewracania się z boku na bok włosy, coś w nim zmiękło.

No dobrze - westchnął Shinjiro - tylko nie wierć się za bardzo. - ostrzegł.

Tej nocy Akihiko nie bał się grzmotów. Spał spokojnie u boku szatyna. Najwyraźniej bliskość przyjaciela uspokoiła go i dodała mu odwagi.

Następnego dnia, gdy opiekunowie ich znaleźli, byli wściekli. Krzyczeli na nich, dali im karę i zabronili im spać razem.

Później, gdy już praktycznie każdy w sierocińcu wiedział, że spędzili razem noc, wszyscy się z nich śmiali. A Miki, jak na dobrą i kochającą siostrę przystało, dopingowała wszystkich i co chwilę dopytywała, czy Akihiko jest teraz chłopakiem Shinjiro.

Szatyn pamiętał wtedy, że chłopak się wściekł. Tupał nogami, wyklinał, zaklinał, przeklinał i mówił, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy. Mówił tak przez długi czas. Aż do następnej burzy. Aż do następnej nocy.

Shinjiro ani trochę nie przeszkadzało to, że ludzie gadali i, choć nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, lubił to. Lubił zasypiać obok przyjaciela, budzić się obok niego, a nawet bić się z nim o kołdrę. Czuł, że to w jakiś sposób umacnia ich przyjaźń.

Gdy mieli 9 może 10 lat ludzie już dawno przestali gadać. Zresztą wtedy już nie było o czym. Akihiko przestał bać się burz, a sypiał z Shinjiro sporadycznie.

Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, iż białowłosy wciąż był tchórzem. Oczywiście Aragaki nigdy nie powiedziałby mu tego w twarz. Bo choć Sanade przestały przerażać burze, tak samo, jak jego siostra, która z okrzykiem "Bu!" wyskakiwała zza drzwi i choć Akihiko zapierał się, jak mógł, że jest odważny i się nie boi, to Shinjiro wiedział swoje.

Wiedział to również pewnej pamiętnej nocy.

Choć Aragaki tej nocy spał mocno, to wystarczyło tylko jedno skrzypnięcie, aby go obudzić. Reagował na ten dźwięk, jak pies na gwizdek. Taki hałas zawsze wydawało łóżko Akihiko, gdy ten wstawał, aby się położyć obok Shinjiro. Jednak tym razem, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nie usłyszał przyjaciela wchodzącego po drabince. Wręcz przeciwnie. Do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk oddalających się kroków.

Szatyn przekręcił się z boku na bok i podniósł delikatnie głowę, aby zobaczyć, co robi jego przyjaciel.

W żółtawym świetle księżyca, które było przygaszone przez zasłony, zobaczył burzę białych włosów, zmierzającą w stronę drzwi.

Cholera - zaklął Shinjiro, widząc jak Akihiko opuszcza pokój.

Aragaki wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł za przyjacielem.

Wyleciał na korytarz i zaczął się gwałtownie rozglądać. Na korytarzu było tak ciemno, że chłopak ledwo mógł dostrzec czubek własnego nosa, a co dopiero białowłosego.

Nagle coś błysnęło po prawej stronie. Shinjiro zobaczył uchylone drzwi do pokoju dziewczyn, które rzucały wąską strużkę światła na korytarz. To zapewne za nimi zniknął Akihiko.

Shinjiro dopadł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. W żółtym półmroku zobaczył jasne włosy Sanady, zmierzające do jednego z łóżek. Aragaki nie wiedział czy jego przyjaciel się z kimś umówił, czy może chciał komuś zrobić kawał. A może nawet tym kimś była Miki.

Jednak w tej chwili to nie miało znaczenia. Shinjiro nie mógł pozwolić, aby Akihiko podszedł do łóżka.

Aki! - syknął Shinjiro. - Aki!

Jednak przyjaciel wydawał się go nie słyszeć.

Chłopak ruszył w jego stronę, jednak było już za późno. Akihiko chwycił za kołdrę i odrzucił ją na bok, odkrywając, że w łóżku nie ma dziewczyny, za to jest wielka, czarna trumna.

Przyjaciel otworzył usta, aby krzyknąć, jednak w tej samej chwili Aragaki zasłonił mu usta ręką.

Cii... - szepnął Shinjiro, przykładając palec do ust.

Białowłosy wpatrywał się w niego przerażonymi oczami.

Shinji… - jęknął cicho, głosem, który był tłumiony przez dłoń chłopaka.

Nie krzycz - powiedział spokojnie zabierając rękę z jego ust.

Co… Co tu się dzieje?

Posłuchaj - próbował go uspokoić - wszystko ci wyjaśnię, tylko się uspokój.

Akihiko chwilę przyglądał się przyjacielowi rozbieganym wzrokiem, jakby czegoś szukał. Po czym zmarszczył brwi i powoli się odwrócił. Spojrzał na okno, zasłonięte długą, białą firanką.

Shinjiro nie kwestionował ani tego, że przyjaciel nagle zaczął go ignorować, ani faktu, iż bez powodu zaczął podchodzić do okna. Najważniejsze było tylko to, że Akihiko się uspokoił.

Białowłosemu coś tu nie grało. Spojrzał na żółte promienie księżyca, prześwitujące przez grube zasłony.

Zaraz - pomyślał Akihiko - przecież księżyc jest srebrny, a nie żółty.

Gdy chłopak chwycił za zasłonę, Shinjiro wstrzymał powietrze. Doskonale wiedział, co jego przyjaciel tam zobaczy i bał się jego reakcji.

Akihiko szybkim ruchem rozsunął zasłony. Białowłosy zobaczył zielone niebo, na którym znajdował się wielki, żółty księżyc. Jednak to nie było najstraszniejsze. Ziemię, budynki i drzewa pokrywały plamy krwi.

Shinji - jęknął chłopak.

Posłuchaj - zaczął Shinjiro - ja sam wiem niewiele, o tym, co tu się dzieje.

Aragaki zamilkł na chwilę, jakby czekał na reakcję Akihiko. Jednak ten stał bez ruchu.

Od jak dawna o tym wiesz? - zapytał białowłosy, nie odwracając się.

Od jakiegoś czasu - przyznał Shinjiro, zwieszając głowę.

Było mu głupio, że miał sekret przed przyjacielem. Akihiko mu ufał, a teraz okazało się, że okłamywał go cały ten czas. Ale co miał zrobić? Akihiko był dla niego, jak młodszy brat. A młodszemu bratu nie mówi się o strasznych i niezrozumiałych tajemnicach tego świata.

Ile wiesz? - pytał dalej.

Gdy Shinjiro podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, iż Akihiko odwrócił się do okna tyłem, patrząc na przyjaciela przerażonym spojrzeniem.

Mówiłeś, że wiesz niewiele, ale coś wiesz, prawda?

Shinjiro zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie wiedział ile powinien powiedzieć przyjacielowi. Bał się, jak ten mógłby zareagować na dalsze informacje.

Jakiś czas temu… - zaczął - zauważyłem, że w nocy… Po północy… Przez jakiś czas… - nabrał powietrze, aby dodać sobie odwagi i czas na złożenie sensownego wytłumaczenia. - Jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, że w codziennie po północy, wszystko się zatrzymuje. Zegary, auta, radia, wszystko przestaje działać. Niebo i księżyc zmieniają barwę, na dworze jest pełno krwi, a ludzie zamieniają się w trumny… nie wiem ile to trwa. Godzinę? Pół? Półtorej? Jak już mówiłem, wtedy stają wszystkie zegary.

Dlaczego? - chłopak był widocznie zaniepokojony.

Nie wiem - Shinjiro pokiwał głową.

Dlaczego my nie zamieniamy się w trumny?

Nie wiem - szatyn ponownie odpowiedział zdawkowo, opuszczając głowę.

Było mu w jakiś absurdalny sposób przykro, że nie może udzielić przyjacielowi odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania.

A co się stanie, jak się nie odmienią?

Nie wiem - gdy Shinjiro podniósł głowę zauważył, że wzrok Akihiko spoczywa na łóżku, do którego przed chwilą podszedł - ale zazwyczaj się odmieniają, więc o to raczej bym się nie martwił.

Prawdopodobnie - dodał chłopak w myślach.

Nie powiemy niczego Miki, prawda? - zapytał, patrząc na przyjaciela.

Wzrok szatyna padł na łóżko, na które przed chwilą patrzył Akihiko.

To Miki? - zapytał.

Tak - białowłosy szepnął, ledwo słyszalnie.

Nie, nie powiemy.

Shinjiro wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w trumnę, która zapewne jakiś czas temu była siostrą Akihiko. Rozumiał doskonale przyjaciela. Sam nie wiedziałby, co zrobić gdyby zobaczył swoje rodzeństwo w takim stanie… Albo gdyby zobaczył Akihiko.

Chodź - powiedział, wyciągając rękę w stronę przyjaciela - jest już późno.

Choć nie było burzy, Shinjiro znów spał z Akihiko. Jednak tym razem w łóżku białowłosego.

Chłopak długo się dopytywał i spekulował. Twierdził, że skoro są prawdopodobnie jedynymi ludźmi, którzy wiedzą o tym dziwnym zjawisku, to powinni coś z tym zrobić, jakoś to powstrzymać.

Shinjiro nie za bardzo wiedział, co mieliby powstrzymywać. Może i wyglądało to dosyć przerażająco, jednak nie wydawało mu się, aby sprawiało to jakieś zagrożenie. Bardziej go wtedy interesował Akihiko, a w zasadzie jego reakcja.

Aragaki podejrzewał, że białowłosy, będzie skakał, płakał, krzyczał, wypierał z siebie, że w ogóle coś takiego zobaczył, a jutro rozpowie to wszystkim, skazując się na dziwne spojrzenia innych dzieci z sierocińca.

Oczywiście Akihiko było przerażony, podobnie, jak Shinjiro gdy się o tym dowiedział, jednak jego reakcja była dosyć spokojna.

Szatyn był tym zdumiony. Miał wrażenie, że Akihiko staje się coraz bardziej odważniejszy i doroślejszy. O ile tak w ogóle można powiedzieć o dziesięciolatku.

Jednak wtedy jeszcze nie przestał uważać Akihiko za tchórza. Jego zdanie o nim diametralnie się zmieniło pewnego dnia, którego obydwaj nigdy nie zapomną.

Mieli wtedy dwanaście lat. Tak, Shinjiro dobrze pamiętał. Żadne "może". Dokładnie dwanaście lat.

Shinjiro biegł zatłoczonym korytarzem, wraz z innymi. Nie zwracał uwagi na nic. Adrenalina i strach, które się w nim kotłowały sprawiały, że biegł bezmyślnie przed siebie, jak zahipnotyzowany.

Ocknął się z tego transu dopiero po jakimś czasie, zauważając, że nigdzie nie dostrzega swojego białowłosego przyjaciela.

Akihiko! - krzyknął, aby go zlokalizować.

Shinji! - do jego uszu dotarł zniekształcony, przez wrzask innych, krzyk chłopaka. - Muszę znaleźć Miki!

Gdy szatyn się odwrócił, zobaczył gdzieś w oddali białą czuprynę Akihiko. Shinjiro chciał się do niego przedostać, jednak tłum był silniejszy, przez co Aragaki był zmuszony do zrezygnowania ze swojej próby.

Ludzie pędzili korytarzem, przez bramę główną, na dziedziniec, którym wybiegali za furtkę. Wszystko to, aby być jak najdalej od sierocińca, aby być jak najdalej od płonącego budynku.

Gdy Shinjiro znalazł się poza granicami sierocińca, zauważył, że wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się na boki, aby wydostać się z mocno ściśniętego tłumu i znaleźć swoje rodzeństwo, bądź przyjaciół.

Szatyn, korzystając z okazji, iż tłum wokół niego przestał go ciasno otaczać, odwrócił się i zaczął pędzić w stronę bramki. Wiedział, że było to bezmyślne zachowanie, że nie pasowało do niego. On w końcu nie był porywczy, nie działał pochopnie. Ale, na miłość Boską, tu chodziło o Akihiko!

Gdy Aragaki wyciągnął rękę, aby pchnąć bramkę, poczuł, jak czyjaś dłoń zaciska się na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił głowę, z zamiarem zabicia wzrokiem osoby, która ośmieliła się go dotknąć. Jednak, gdy podniósł twarz do góry, zobaczył jedną z opiekunek, która z karcącym spojrzeniem wpatrywała się w niego.

Aragaki, a ty dokąd? - zapytała.

W środku jest Akihiko i Miki - wytłumaczył szybko chłopak z przerażeniem w oczach.

Opiekunce momentalnie zrzedła mina, a wzrok, równie przerażony, jak jego, skierowała na płonący budynek.

Shinjiro szybko podbiegł do płotu i złapał za jego szczeble, wypatrując Akihiko.

Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Każdy patrzył na płonący budynek. Jedni zastanawiali się, co z nimi będzie, inni lamentowali, że nie zabrali wszystkich rzeczy z pokoju, a jeszcze inni, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zagrożenie, podziwiali ogień i ekscytowali się całą sytuacją.

Jednak szatyn nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Dla niego najważniejszy w tej chwili był Akihiko.

Aragaki wiedział, że to wredne, że powinien się również martwić o Miki. Przecież ona była młodsza, przecież białowłosy, w przeciwieństwie do niej, wbiegł tam dobrowolnie. Ale Shinjiro nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Przyjaciel w tej chwili był dla niego najważniejsz i oddałby życie Miki, jak i całego sierocińca byleby on przeżył.

Jakby z oddali, usłyszał syrenę straży pożarnej. Słyszał krzyki strażaków i osób z sierocińca

W środku jest dwójka dzieci! - ktoś krzyknął nad jego głową.

Prawdopodobnie była to opiekunka, ale Shinjiro nie miał czasu, aby o tym myśleć. Z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w drzwi sierocińca.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to trwało. Parę minut? Godzin? Nie wiedział. Czuł, jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Nagle, po pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu, drzwi z sierocińca otworzyły się na oścież. Z budynku, mając za plecami płomienie i zawalające się ściany, wyszedł strażak, trzymając za ramię Akihiko. Chłopak słaniał się na nogach. Był cały osmolony i ciężko oddychał, ale żył i to było dla Shinjiro najważniejsze.

Mężczyzna zaczął prowadzić chłopaka w stronę karetki, która stała na uboczu. Szatyn nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przyjechała. Był tak zajęty wyczekiwaniem na przyjaciela.

Aragaki zaczął się przeciskać, przez tłum, aby w końcu dotrzeć do białowłosego.

Gdy Shinjiro udało się uwolnić od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy stali i czekali na Bóg wie co, zobaczył Akihiko. Siedział sam na tyle karetki. Był okryty kocem i miał maskę z tlenem, przy twarzy. Szatyn, nie zwracając uwagi na nic poza nim, rzucił się pędem w jego stronę.

Akihiko miał twarz zwróconą ku ziemi, więc nie mógł zobaczyć Shinjiro, który z rozpędem biegł w jego stronę.

Białowłosy po jakimś czasie usłyszał kroki, zmierzające w jego stronę, jednak wtedy było już za późno. Aragaki rzucił się przyjacielowi w ramiona, przytulając go tak mocno, iż Akihiko zabrakło powietrza.

Nie rób mi tego więcej! - wrzasnął szatyn, nie mogąc oderwać się od przyjaciela.

Shin! - jęknął Akihiko, zaskoczony wylewnością przyjaciela.

Nigdy! Rozumiesz?!

Shin - głos Akihiko był zdecydowanie cichszy, niż przed chwilą i pozbawiony emocji.

Aragaki oddalił się trochę od przyjaciela.

Akihiko szybkim, lecz delikatnym ruchem odsunął od siebie Shinjiro, zdejmując jego dłonie ze swoich ramion.

Aki, co się stało? - zapytał zmartwiony szatyn.

Akihiko odwrócił głowę w bok i zacisnął wargi. Maska z tlenem, która cały czas trzymał w dłoni uderzyła o podłogę karetki, a on sam zaczął wpatrywać się w jakiś punkt w oddali.

Aki… - szepnął zaszokowany Aragaki, widząc, jak z oczu przyjaciela zaczynają lecieć łzy.

Miki! - wrzasnął Akihiko, zakrywając oczy rękami i zaczynając bez skrępowania płakać. - Wi… widziałem ją i… i jej ciało.

Po tych słowach wybuchnął płaczem.

Shinjiro nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony bardzo współczuł przyjacielowi, a z drugiej czuł się, jak skończony dupek. Twierdził, że jest w stanie poświęcić życie Miki dla Akihiko. No i wykrakał.

Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, bądź zrobić, więc po prostu opuścił głowę i pozwolił przyjacielowi się wypłakać.

Płacz Akihiko stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Po jakimś czasie jego szloch stał się tak donośny, iż Shinjiro prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłby, kiedy płacz zamienił się w krzyk, gdyby nie, usłyszany chwilę przed tym, dźwięku tłuczonego szkła.

Shinjiro ze zdziwieniem podniósł głowę, zastanawiając się, co uległo stłuczeniu. Właśnie wtedy zobaczył go. Akihiko z palcami zaciśniętymi na włosach, krzyczał jakby go obdzierano ze skóry.

Aki? - zapytał przerażony Shinjiro, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu - Aki, co się dzieje?

Jednak ten ignorując, przyjaciela wciąż darł się wniebogłosy.

Nagle Shinjiro usłyszał, że jego przyjaciel coś mówi, a w zasadzie krzyczy, ledwo mogąc sklecić słowa, przez ból.

Per… - wydyszał Akihiko - Persona!

Po tym słowie ból wydawał się opuścić ciało przyjaciela.

Co? - zapytał przerażony Shinjiro. - Aki, czym jest Persona? O czym ty mówisz?

Nie… nie wiem - wydyszał roztrzęsiony chłopak, wpatrując się w przyjaciela. - Nie wiem.

Shinjiro stał w szoku, nie rozumiejąc tego, co się przed chwilą stało.

Persona? Co to miało być? O czym on mówił?

Aragaki zaczął się dopytywać. Chciał wiedzieć, o co mu chodziło, dlaczego krzyknął słowo "Persona", co było źródłem jego bólu.

Szatyn na początku podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel nawdychał się jakichś szkodliwych substancji, albo coś mu spadło na głowę, podczas pobytu w płonącym sierocińcu. Jednak gdy jego przyjaciel zaczął, jak mantrę powtarzać słowa "Nie wiem" Shinjiro uznał, że po prostu zwariował, po śmierci siostry.

Jednak w tamtym momencie nie miało znaczenia, ani szaleństwo Akihiko, ani śmierć Miki, ani nawet żadne "Persony". Sierociniec spłonął, a to oznaczało jedno - stracili dach nad głową oraz wszystko, co dotychczas mieli.

Sierociniec był duży. Ba! Ogromny. Mieściło się w nim około tysiąca dzieci, które teraz zostały bez żadnego schronienia.

Władze próbowały jakoś temu zaradzić. Większość osób trafiła po prostu do innych sierocińców. Jednak to nie pomogło, gdyż i tak pozostało wiele dzieci, z którymi nie było co zrobić. Najmłodsze, opiekunowie, którzy teraz zostali bez pracy, zabrali do domu. Jednak te starsze zmuszone były trafić na ulicę. Wśród nich znaleźli się Akihiko i Shinjiro.

Na początku chyba było najgorzej… Nie mieli dokąd pójść. Byli pozostawieni sobie.

Człowiek zawsze wie, co robić, gdzie iść. Do domu, do pracy, do szkoły. Nawet jeśli jedzie do nowego miejsca to i tak ma jakiś cel. Hotel albo dom u znajomych. A jak zabłądzi? To pyta napotkanych. Oni zawsze mniej więcej wskażą mu drogę. A oni? Oni nie mieli gdzie iść, nie mieli żadnego celu, żadnego schronienia.

Długo błądzili po ulicach miasta, próbując znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Nie mogli się zdecydować. Chcieli znaleźć miejsce w którym byłoby wygodnie i bezpiecznie, jednak żadne nie spełniało ich oczekiwań.

W końcu, kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, oboje stwierdzili, że trzeba brać, co dają. I tak oto skończyli w jakimś opuszczony budynku na Port Island Station.

Był to chyba najgorszy wybór z możliwych. Brudna podłoga, po której walały się różne puszki i butelki, zapleśniałe ściany i dzielnica, po której szlajały się jakieś podejrzane typy. W sumie, jedynym atutem tego miejsca był jakiś stary materac, który tam znaleźli i na którym spędzili noc.

Następnego dnia nie opuścili tego miejsca. Akihiko twierdził, że nie chce mu się targać tego materaca i że tu jest najłatwiej znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Shinjiro nie chciało się z nim kłócić, był zbyt zmęczony. I tak oto zamieszkali w jakiejś brudnej, odludnej dzielnicy, która po jakimś czasie stała się ich domem.

Jednak mimo wszystko prawda była taka, że choć pierwszy dzień, w którym nie mogli sobie znaleźć miejsca na ziemi, był ciężki, to później… było tylko gorzej.

Zaczął im doskwierać chłód i głód. A był kwiecień. Shinjiro nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak sytuacja będzie wyglądać w następną zimę, co wtedy będą jeść, ani w co się będą ubierać, gdy wyrosną ze swoich rzeczy.

O ile kwestia ubioru i ogrzewania spędzała Shinjiro sen z powiek, to sprawa jedzenia rozwiązała się dosyć szybko i w zadziwiający sposób.

Niedługo po ich "wprowadzce", do opuszczonego budynku zaczęła tam przychodzić pewna kobieta. Miała około czterdziestu lat, krótkie ciemne włosy i za duże rzeczy na sobie, jednak największą zagadką były koty, które zawsze krzątały się wokół niej.

Szatyna zawsze to zastanawiało. Skąd ta kobieta miała jedzenie dla tych kotów? I skąd miała jedzenie dla nich? Bo to właśnie dzięki niej, zapewne nie umarli z głodu.

Kobieta zawsze przynosiła im, na plastikowych talerzykach, jakąś dziwną breję. Twierdziła, że to makaron. Choć Shinjiro miał co do tego wątpliwości, postanowił nie wybrzydzać i jeść co dają.

Kobieta była dosyć miłą osobą, choć szatyn kłóciłby sie, co do jej zdrowia psychicznego. Dlaczego? Bo oprócz "makaronu" kobieta raczyła ich również rozmową. Zazwyczaj na temat kotów i tego, co do niej mówią, gdy nikt nie słyszy. Twierdziła również, że gdyby kiedyś do nich nie przyszła, to oznacza, że zabiły ją Cienie. Aragaki, podobnie jak Akihiko, nigdy tego nie kwestionował. Póki kobieta przynosiła jedzenie mogła nawet twierdzić, że jutro będzie koniec świata, a on by ją w tym poparł.

Chłopcy przeważnie jej nie odpowiadali, tylko w ciszy jedli swój posiłek, jednak kiedyś Akihiko wdał się z nią w rozmowę.

Tak, te Cienie są okropne - bredziła kobieta, jak zwykle - takie wielkie i oślizgłe. Moje kiciulki ich nie lubią, prawda moje kochne? - zapytała, głaszcząc po grzbiecie, przechodzącego obok niej kota - Hmm… ale w takim razie, co powiedzieć o Personie? Tak, to szczęście w nieszczęściu.

Akihiko, który do tej pory wydawał się nie słuchać kobiety, wpatrzony we własny talerzyk, na dźwięk słowa Persona, podniósł głowę i zaczął się dziwnie przyglądać ciemnowłosej.

Przepraszam - powiedział, przerywając jej monolog - czy powiedziała pani słowo… Persona?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, że któryś z nich jej odpowiada, więc musiała być niesamowicie zaskoczona.

Tak - powiedziała powoli. - Wiesz, co to Persona?

Chyba tak… - mruknął Akihiko niepewnie.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego przymrużając oczy.

Z jak nieczystymi siłami musiałeś się bratać, żeby to odkryć? - warknęła na niego. - Taki młody, a już go ciągnie do złego.

Akihiko miał lekko przerażoną minę. Nigdy nie widzieli kobiety wściekłej, dlatego dziwne było patrzeć, jak się złości na Akihiko, a do tego obwinia go o coś, czego ten nie rozumie i zapewne nie zrobił.

A… ale ja niczego nie zrobiłem. Naprawdę - próbował się usprawiedliwiać chłopak.

Ach tak? Więc jak okropna rzecz musiała ci się przydarzyć w życiu, żebyś spotkał Persone na swojej drodze? - widać było, że kobieta nie wierzy w jego wyjaśnienia.

Akihiko zwiesił głowę i widocznie posmutniał. Shinjiro rozumiał, że wracanie do tamtego dnia, kiedy całe życie im się zawaliło, musiało być ciężkie i chciał to dyskretnie uświadomić również kobiecie, jednak wiedział, że to będzie, jak grochem o ścianę.

Moja siostra, umarła jakiś czas temu - wymamrotał.

Och - na twarzy kobiety widać było szczere zaskoczenie - to okropne. Tak młody, a tak doświadczony - przysunęła się do Akihiko i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu - według mnie, młode osoby nie powinny mieć do czynienia z Personą - pokiwała smętnie głową.

Czym jest Persona? - zapytał Akihiko, widząc, że zdobył jej zaufanie.

Tobą - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Mną? - chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć/ - Ale… Ale ja ją słyszałem w głowie.

Wiem - kobieta pogłaskała go lekko po ramieniu.

Akihiko wiedział, że zadawaniem pytań wprost niczego z niej nie wyciągnie, więc postanowił spróbować innego sposobu.

A pani, co takiego przydarzyło się w życiu?

Kobieta zwiesiła głowę i smutno się uśmiechnęła.

Niestety nic - odpowiedziała. - Moja Persona nie powstała z rozpaczy, a przez ingerencję człowieka - kobieta podkuliła nogi i objęła je rękami. - Ja krzyczałam. Oni krzyczeli. Mówiłam, że nie chcę. Przypięli pasami. Kazali siedzieć cicho. Persona… Pixie… Pixie się nazywała.

Kobieta zaczęła się kołysać w przód i w tył.

Akihiko zaczął wyciągać rękę w jej stronę, aby ją uspokoić, lub zadać jakieś inne pytanie, jednak wtedy Shinjiro złapał go za dłoń i posłał mu ostrzegające spojrzenie.

Shinjiro miał dość tych bredni o Personie.

Akihiko, odkąd tu zamieszkali, czasami poruszał ten temat, choć wiedział, że przyjaciel tego nie lubi.

Zastanawiał się czym jest Persona, czy ma coś wspólnego z tą dziwną anomalią, którą odkryli w wieku dziesięciu lat i jakiej jest płci. Twierdził, że głos w jego głowie brzmiał dość męsko, więc może, wbrew nazwie, to mężczyzna.

Shinjiro nie chciał tego słuchać. Zawsze kazał mu przestać.

Bał się, że jego przyjaciel popada w jakąś chorobę psychiczną, a on nie może nic z tym zrobić. A fakt, że ta wariatka, również bredziła o jakiejś "Personie", tylko potwierdzał jego obawy.

Później Akihiko już nigdy nie rozmawiał z nią o Personie. Shinjiro nie wiedział, czy to ze względu na niego, czy może po prostu uznał, że kobieta nie powie mu więcej niczego sensownego.

Ponad miesiąc, od ich pierwszego spotkania z kobietą, przestała do nich przychodzić.

Aragaki nie wiedział, czy faktycznie zabiły ją Cienie, czy własna głupota. Ale w tamtej chwili to nie miało znaczenia.

Osoba, która ich żywiła znikła, a oni zostali z kolejnym problemem na głowie.

Shinjiro nigdy nie wiedział skąd kobieta brała jedzenie, ale na pewno musiała się nieźle natrudzić, gdyż ani Akihiko, ani szatyn w całym mieście, nie mogli znaleźć żadnej dobrej duszy, która dałaby im cokolwiek.

Chłopcy czasami siadali na materacu i gadali. Akihiko wtedy śmiał się smutno. Mówił, że miał ambicje, chciał zostać bokserem, być sławny, a teraz co? Nie wiedział nawet, jak długo pożyje i czy w zime nie zamarznie, albo nie umrze z głodu.

Akihiko kiedyś zaśmiał się i powiedział, że przynajmniej teraz nikt im nie zabroni spać razem podczas burzy.

Shinjiro tylko kiwał smutno głową. On, choć wciąż nie przyznałby się do tego przyjacielowi, chciał zostać kucharzem, teraz kim będzie? Przy dobrych wiatrach, bezdomnym przez całe życie.

Ich los wydawał się przesądzony i nic nie zapowiadało tego, aby w przyszłym czasie miało się coś zmienić. No bo jak? Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem znaleźli pracę, nie byliby w stanie kupić mieszkania, ani zacząć normalnie żyć. Jednak los potrafi płatać figle, a Shinjiro i Akihiko przekonali się o tym pewnego dnia… nocy… w ciągu pewnych 24 godzin

Shinjiro siedział na ławce w parku. Minęły jakieś dwa miesiące od chwili, gdy spłonął sierociniec… chyba. Aragaki zaczynał tracić rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział od jak dawna jest bezdomny, od jak dawna nic nie jadła, ani nawet od jak dawna tu siedzi. Wiedział tylko, że pewnie za niedługo będzie koniec roku szkolnego… wakacje. Gdyby chodził do szkoły pewnie zaczynałby w tym roku gimnazjum... ale nie chodził.

Obserwował kwitnące drzewa wiśni oraz przechodzących ludzi.

Było to mało absorbujące zajęcie, ale w tej chwili nie miał nic innego do roboty. Akihiko gdzieś poszedł, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś jedzenia, a on miał tu siedzieć i nigdzie się nie oddalać.

Shinjiro złapał się za brzuch, w którym aż go kręciło z głodu. Tak strasznie żałował, że wiśnie jeszcze niedojrzały i nie może ich jeść.

Próbując zapomnieć o głodzie zaczął przyglądać się ludziom.

Jakaś pani z dzieckiem… mała dziewczynka… bezdomny pies…

Nagle uwagę Shinjiro przyciągnął pewien mężczyzna, który szedł wyprostowany, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Mężczyzna miał elegancki garnitur i ulizane czarne włosy. Jednak tym, czym przyciągnął uwagę Shinjiro, była opaska na prawym oku.

Szatyn przyglądał mu się chwilę, śledząc go wzrokiem. Mężczyzna wydawał się to zauważyć, gdyż w chwili, gdy znalazł się centralnie na przeciwko chłopaka, przystanął i spojrzał na niego

A czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś być w szkole, chłopcze? - zapytał.

A czy to przypadkiem nie pańska sprawa? - odburknął Shinjiro.

Był głodny, zmęczony i nie widział prysznica od jakiś dwóch miesięcy. Nie miał ochoty na pouczanie go, przez jakiegoś nieznajomego mężczyzny.

Brunet tylko popatrzył na niego niezadowolonym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył dalej.

Był to dzień, jak codzień, nieznajomy, jak nieznajomy i wymiana zdań, jak wymiana zdań. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby spotkał jeszcze kiedyś tego mężczyznę… a jednak.

Shinjiro spał na brudnym materacu, w opuszczonym budynku na Port Island Station. Przewrócił się na bok i na wpół świadomie zaczął wyciągać przed siebie rękę.

Robił tak co noc. Na początku po to, aby znaleźć Akihiko i ogrzać się ciepłem jego ciała, jednak gdy zrobiło się cieplej, to stało się po prostu nawykiem. Shinjiro robił to, aby sprawdzić, czy Akihiko jest obok niego, albo czy nic mu się nie stało. W sumie sam nie wiedział. Nawyk i tyle.

Shinjiro prawie przeżył zawał, gdy w miejscu, w którym oczekiwał poczuć przyjaciela natrafił na pustkę.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Czuł się przez chwilę, jakby wpadł w przepaść.

Zaczął rozglądać się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, aby odnaleźć wzrokiem przyjaciela. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, zobaczył Akihiko, który stał do niego odwrócony tyłem i powoli szedł w stronę drzwi.

Shinjiro uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc o swojej nerwowej reakcji.

No tak, a gdzie miałby być Akihiko, jak nie tu? - pomyślał.

Jednak po chwili znów skupił się na przyjacielu, który z każdą chwilą oddalał się od niego coraz bardziej.

Aki? Co robisz? - szepnął Shinjiro.

Szatyn był pewien, że przyjaciel lunatykuje i będzie go musiał teraz ratować przed nieświadomym samobójstwem, lecz, ku jego zdziwieniu, Akihiko na dźwięk głosu Shinjiro zatrzymał się.

Słyszałem, jak ktoś krzyczał na dworze - odpowiedział powoli, nie odwracając się.

Shinjiro spojrzał na okno, w którym była wybita szyba. Ponownie zobaczył wielki, żółty księżyc, świecący na tle zielonego nieba.

Aki, na dworze nikogo nie ma. Wszyscy pewnie są w domu, zamienieni w trumny.

Shinjiro, ja naprawdę kogoś słyszałem - wciąż przekonywał beznamiętnym głosem.

Daj spokój. Nawet gdyby faktycznie ktoś krzyczał, to i tak pewnie nie pomożesz tej osobie. Nie wiesz, gdzie jest… a zresztą, co ty możesz?

Akihiko odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

Pomoge jej, zobaczysz. Uratuje ją - powiedział zadziwiająco emocjonalnie.

Po tych słowach Akihiko wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Akihiko, stój! - wrzasnął Shinjiro.

Jednak było już za późno, a po jego przyjacielu nie było już ani śladu.

Ciekawe - przeszło przez myśl Shinjiro - czy mówiąc "jej" Akihiko miał na myśli osobę, czy Miki.

Shinjiro zerwał się z materaca i pobiegł za przyjacielem. Gdy wyleciał na zalaną żółtymi promieniami księżyca drogę, zaczął się rozglądać, szukając przyjaciela.

Nagle kątem oka zobaczył znikającą za rogiem białą czuprynę.

Tak, na pewno kogoś mordują, akurat na głównej ulicy - pomyślał z przekąsem, po czym rzucił się do biegu.

Shinjiro wybiegł, jak strzała zza zakrętu bojąc się, że straci przyjaciela z oczu i nie będzie mógł go znaleźć. Jednak, ku jego uldze, znalazł go.

Akihiko stał na środku ulicy i rozglądał się, jakby czegoś szukał.

Widzisz? - powiedział Shinjiro podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Nikogo tu nie ma.

Szatyn już miał zaproponować, aby wrócili do opuszczonego budynku, jednak wtedy Akihiko go uciszył podniesieniem dłoni.

Słyszysz? - zapytał.

Shinjiro już miał spekulować, że jego przyjaciel naprawdę oszalał, gdy nagle też to usłyszał. Kroki. Kroki zmierzające w ich stronę.

Aragaki, razem z przyjacielem zaczął się rozglądać, aby zlokalizować źródło tych kroków. Nie musieli czekać długo, gdy nagle zobaczyli mężczyznę wychodzącego zza rogu.

Był to ten sam mężczyzna, którego Shinjiro spotkał dzisiaj w parku. Szedł powoli chodnikiem, nie zwracając uwagi na żółty księżyc, ani plamy krwi, znajdujące się na ziemi.

Brunet nagle zatrzymał się, jak wryty, dostrzegając Akihiko i Shinjiro. Najpierw przyjrzał im się dokładnie, a następnie, mijając auta zaparkowane na chodniku, podszedł do nich.

Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał.

Moglibyśmy zadać panu, dokładnie to samo pytanie - odpowiedział Shinjiro bezczelnie.

Czekaj - powiedział mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się - ja cię kojarzę. Ty jesteś tym chłopcem, którego spotkałem dzisiaj w parku.

Tak, to ja - zgodził się szatyn.

Posłuchaj, musicie stąd iść, tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Hmm… na opuszczonej ulicy spotykamy nieznajomego faceta, który nas zaczepia… Nie w życiu nie wpadłbym na to, że to niebezpieczne - sarknął.

Shinjiro spojrzał na Akihiko, który wciąż wpatrywał się ze zdziwieniem w bruneta. Nie zaskakiwało to szatyna. Jeszcze parę minut temu dałby głowę, że on i Akihiko są jedynymi na świecie, którzy nie zamieniają się w trumny o północy, a tu proszę, okazuje się, że ten facet, również posiada takie… zdolności?

Nie o to mi chodzi. - warknął mężczyzna. - Gdzie mieszkacie? Odprowadzę was do domu.

A co pana to obchodzi? - Shinjiro i Akihiko zaczęli się lekko wycofywać do tyłu.

Ty mały bachorze - warknął w końcu rozwścieczony mężczyzna - próbuje ci pomóc.

Nie potrzebujemy pana pomocy. Jak narazie dobrze radzimy sobie sami.

Sami? - mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. - Nie macie domu?

Teraz Shinjiro był pewien, że nie może dłużej z nim rozmawiać. Wiedział, że nie mają domu i nikt nie będzie ich szukać. Trzeba było zwiewać.

Aki, chodź - pociągnął za ramię przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w coś nad ramieniem Shinjiro.

Nie! Posłuchajcie, jeśli nie macie domu, zabiorę was do siebie - zaproponował mężczyzna.

Chyba nie skorzystamy. Aki, chodź! - warknął na przyjaciela, który dziwnie się ociągał.

Posłuchaj nie chcę wam zrobić krzywdy, ja tylko…

Shin - nagle ich wymianę zdań przerwał roztrzęsiony głos Akihiko.

Co? - warknął Shinjiro, ciesząc się, że przyjaciel w końcu zaczął zwracać uwagę, na to, co się dzieje dookoła.

Shin, za tobą! - wrzasnął Akihiko odzyskując głos.

Shinjiro odwrócił się, nie wiedząc, czego przyjaciel się tak wystraszył. Akihiko od dawna nie był już tchórzem, a raczej niczego, bardziej przerażającego, niż ten facet, na ulicy nie spotkają, więc o co chodzi?

Jednak, gdy tylko szatyn się odwrócił, zrozumiał, że się mylił. Aragaki zobaczył parę metrów od nich, jakiegoś… Potwora. Wyglądał, jak czarna, wielka breja z zębami i oczami. Stwór nie miał nóg, tylko ręce, za pomocą, których niebezpiecznie szybko przemieszczał się w ich stronę.

Aki - jęknął Shinjiro wytrzeszczając oczy na potwora.

W nogi! - wrzasnął mężczyzna, zaczynając uciekać.

Akihiko nie trzeba było długo namawiać. Rzucił się pędem w stronę, w którą biegł nieznajomy.

Shinjiro potrzebował momentu, aby zrozumieć, to co się dzieje, jednak po chwili dołączył do przyjaciela, po czym zaczął pędzić w stronę białowłosego i mężczyzny.

Adrenalina i strach kotłowały się w nim dokładnie, tak jak w dniu, w którym spłonął sierociniec. Jednak wtedy wiedział dokąd biegnie i miał cel. A teraz? Biegł przed siebie, zupełnie na oślep. Momentami dosłownie, gdyż czapka, która miał na głowie zaczęła mu spadać na oczy. Chłopak próbował ją poprawić i odgarnąć włosy z oczu, aby zobaczy swojego przyjaciela. Był parę metrów przed nim i biegł obok nieznajomego.

Szatyn w biegu odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, gdzie jest stwór, który ich goni, i czy przypadkiem nie dał sobie spokoju z pościgiem.

Nie dał. Cały czas biegł za nim, wyszczerzając swoje zęby. Shinjiro chciał spojrzeć przed siebie i dogonić przyjaciela, jednak wtedy nastąpiła najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogłaby mieć miejsce w tej sytuacji.

Shinjiro, który nie patrzył pod nogi, potknął się o coś i jak długi rąbnął na ziemię.

Aragaki próbował się podnieść i kontynuować bieg, jednak wtedy poczuł, jak jakieś ciężkie i rozlazłe cielsko zaczyna przyciskać go do ziemi. Szatyn przewrócił się na plecy i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, próbując zepchnąć potwora, który zaczął kłapać swoimi szczękami. Jednak nie dawał rady. Jego brejowate ciało sprawiało, iż dłonie Shinjiro się w nim zagłębiały, zamiast go odpychać.

Aki! - wrzasnął Shinjiro, licząc na to, że przyjaciel mu pomoże.

Aragaki wygiął się tak, jak mógł, aby zobaczyć, co robi jego przyjaciel i czy przypadkiem, nie zdążył uciec.

Akihiko stał tam i wpatrywał się w niego z przerażeniem. Obok niego znajdował się nieznajomy, który zaczął czegoś szukać po kieszeniach, jednak sądząc po jego minie nie znalazł tego.

Shinjiro miał nadzieję, że nie był telefon, którym chciał nagrać całą sytuację.

Szatynowi coraz ciężej było utrzymać szczęki stwora z dala od siebie. Czuł, jak zaczyna słabnąć, a prawie miesiąc głodówki daje mu się we znak.

Aki! - wrzasnął ponownie, patrząc na przyjaciela.

Nagle mężczyzna, który stał obok białowłosego podszedł do niego, złapał go za ramię i gwałtownym ruchem odwrócił twarzą do siebie.

Masz moc Persony? - zapytał szybko brunet.

Ja… nie wiem - odpowiedział niepewnie Akihiko.

Proste pytanie, czy utworzyłeś połączenie z Personą? - mężczyzna zaczął się niecierpliwić.

Ja… tak, ale nigdy jej nie przyzwałem - odpowiedział już pewniej białowłosy.

Więc musisz to zrobić teraz, albo twój przyjaciel zginie!

Akihiko spojrzał na przyjaciela roztrzęsionym spojrzeniem, w którym Shinjiro mógł zobaczyć łzy.

Sanada zacisnął oczy i pięści, po czym zaczął coś szeptać pod nosem.

Shinjiro miał wrażenie, że stwór zaraz wygra, że Akihiko go nie uratuje. Ręce zaczęły się pod nim uginać, a szczęki potwora były coraz bliżej.

Persona! - usłyszał nagle krzyk Akihiko, któremu towarzyszył dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

Nad przyjacielem zaczęła się unosić jakaś humanoidalna postać z ogromnym brzuchem i długimi włosami, która wyglądała, jakby miał na sobie zbroje.

Postać chwilę lewitowała nad bałowłosym, po czym rzuciła się w stronę Shinjiro.

Szatyn bał się, że postać nie odróżni wroga od przyjaciela i zrobi mu krzywdę, jednak o dziwo stwór, czy raczej… Persona, złapała potwora za grzbiet i odrzuciła z dala od Shinjiro.

Potwór zaczął syczeć i prychać, jak kot na postać, która zaczęła się do niego zbliżać. Stwór próbował dosięgnąć Personę swoimi krótkimi rączkami, jednak nie potrafił. A zresztą nawet gdyby mu się udało, to i tak nie miało znaczenia, gdyż nagle po jego cielsku przebiegło coś, co wyglądało, jak kolorowe, brzęczące języki prądu, a później potwór został rozerwany na tysiące małych kawałeczków, które rozleciały się po całej ulicy.

Shinjiro jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się postaci, która lewitowała przed nim. Jednak po chwili Persona zniknęła, a szatyn usłyszał za sobą krzyk Akihiko. Gdy spojrzał w stronę przyjaciela zauważył białowłosego, który trzymał się za głowę i niebezpiecznie chwiał. Mężczyzna, stojący obok chłopaka, złapał go za ramiona i pomógł mu powoli usiąść na ziemi.

Shinjiro sam był zbyt słaby, aby stanąć na nogi, więc na czworakach podszedł do przyjaciela.

Aki - powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

Akihiko niespodziewanie rzucił się przyjacielowi na szyję i zaczął go ściskać.

Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób, błagam - jęknął.

Spokojnie, już nigdy. - powiedział Shinjiro z uśmiechem, obejmując go. - Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał oddalając go od siebie na długość ramion.

Tak. - powiedział Akihiko z uśmiechem. - Widzisz? Uratowałem cię.

Shinjiro chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, po czym nagle do niego dotarło. Uratował go. W przeciwieństwie do Miki, go udało mu się uratować.

Aki - wyszeptał tylko Shinjiro.

Chłopcy - ich szczęśliwy moment przerwał nagle głos mężczyzny - wiem, że mi nie ufacie, ale musicie iść ze mną. Sami widzicie, że tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Akihiko i Shinjiro najpierw spojrzeli na mężczyznę, który właśnie wstał, a następnie na siebie.

On im pomógł. Musieli mu zaufać.

Chłopcy w ciszy skinęli mu głowami, a następnie ruszyli za nim.

Gdy szli za mężczyzną widzieli, jak dziwna anomalia się kończy. Niebo na powrót staje się niebieskie, a księżyc srebrny.

Shinjiro nigdy wcześniej nie widział, jak to się dzieje, ale podejrzewał, że następuje to stopniowo. Niebo najpierw jest zielone, później turkusowe, a na końcu niebieskie. Jednak to było zdecydowanie bardziej nagłe. Wyglądało to trochę, jakby ktoś w Paincie zrobił "edycja, cofnij" i wszystko w ułamku sekundy powróciło do normy. Nie było krwi, wszystko działało, niebo miało normalny kolor, a ludzie, którzy w półkroku zamienili się w trumny, szli spokojnie do domu.

Shinjiro czuł się dziwnie. W opuszczonym budynku na Port Island Station spędzili około dwóch miesięcy, a teraz tak po prostu opuszczali to miejsce. To znaczy, nie żeby ciepły dom z łazienką i pełna lodówką nie wydawał się przyjemniejszą alternatywą, ale mimo wszystko Aragaki czuł sentyment do tego miejsca.

Shinjiro i Akihiko dreptali jakiś metr za nieznajomym. Choć mężczyzna im pomógł, to nie zmieniało faktu, że jest dla nich obcym facetem i lepiej jednak mieć go na oku.

Mężczyzna co jakiś czas zerkał na nich, aby sprawdzić, czy nie uciekli. Ale spokojnie, póki brunet nie zacząłby czegoś kombinować, oni nie zamierzali uciekać.

I w taki oto sposób cała trójka dotarła na jakieś odludzie, które w pierwszym momencie zaniepokoiło Shinjiro. Bał się, że mężczyzna zechce im coś tam zrobić, wiedząc, że nikt ich tam prawdopodobnie nie znajdzie, zresztą i tak nikt pewnie by ich nie szukał. Jednak, po chwili zobaczyli przed sobą wielki, trzypiętrowy budynek z ogromnym ogrodem, na którym znajdowały się przepiękne kwiaty.

Mężczyzna przeszedł przez bramkę i skierował się, brukowana śceżką, w stronę drzwi. Akihiko i Shinjiro poszli jego śladem.

Gdy nieznajomy otworzył drzwi Aragaki zobaczył długi korytarz, którego koniec toną w mroku. Jednak ciemność szybko została rozproszona, przez nieznajomego, który zapalił światło. Wtedy też chłopcy, zobaczyli, skrytą wcześniej w mroku pokojówkę, która teraz szła w ich stronę.

Panie Kirijo - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy Akihiko zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Witaj, Mitsuko - odpowiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

Dlaczego przyszedł pan tak późno? Martwiłam się, że coś się stało - kobieta podeszła do nieznajomego i ściągnęła mu marynarkę, którą przewiesiła sobie przez przedramię - i dzwoniła pańska...

Jednak kobieta przerwała, widząc Shinjiro i Akihiko. Zaczęła się w nich wpatrywać morderczym wzrokiem, tak jakby wleźli jej do domu bez pytania.

Spokojnie Mitsuko, zaprosiłem ich. - uspokoił ją brunet. - Chodźcie - powiedział kierując się w stronę drewnianego łuku, który zapewne miał zastępować drzwi.

Mitsuko rzuciła im pełne wyższości spojrzenie, po czym podążyła za mężczyzną.

Shinjiro spojrzał na Akihiko, który nie był pewien, czy chce tu być. Pokojówka wydawała się ich nie tolerować, więc co powiedzą inni mieszkańcy tego domu?

Jednak Shinjiro nie miał takich dylematów. Bez słowa przeszedł przez drewniany łuk i wszedł do salonu.

Był to pokój bardzo elegancki. Na ścianach znajdowało się pełno portretów i przepięknych obrazów. W ścianie, z lewej strony, mieścił się wielki kominek, na którym stało pełno drogich waz i figurek, jak i również zdjęcia, mieszkającej tu rodziny. Trochę z boku stał elegancki, prostokątny stolik. Od strony jego dłuższych krawędzi znajdowały się dwie piękne, zielone kanapy, a od krótszych dwa fotele w tym samym kolorze. Na podłodze był wielki dywan we wspaniałe wzory i… tego było po prostu za dużo, dla Shinjiro. Chłopak lubił minimalizm. Oczywiście zdjęcia rodziny, czy pojedynczy obraz nie były niczym złym, ale tu było zdecydowanie za dużo drogich rupieci, które tylko zbierały kurz. Oczywiście szatyn nigdy nie powiedział tego swojemu gospodarzowi, który im pomógł i zaprosił ich do siebie.

Chłopcy usiedli na kanapie, naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

Napijecie się czegoś? - zapytał brunet.

Herbaty, jeśli można - powiedział Akihiko.

I zjedlibyśmy coś. - powiedział bezwstydnie Shinjiro. - Od dawna nie jedliśmy i jesteśmy głodni.

Oczywiście - powiedział mężczyzna.

Spojrzał na swoja pokojówkę, która tylko skinęła głową, po czym wyszła.

Gdy kobieta opuściła pokój, mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok na chłopców.

Więc, podejrzewam, że macie nurtujące was pytania, na które chcecie znać odpowiedź.

Tak - odpowiedział Shinjiro bez ogródek.

Najpierw zacznijmy od tego, ile wiecie?

Niewiele. Wiemy, że po północy zaczyna się ta dziwna anomalia, podczas której wszystko staje, a ludzie zamieniają się w trumny. Po jakimś czasie się kończy - Shinjiro przedstawił całą swoja wiedzę na dany temat.

Rozumiem. - mężczyzna skinął głową. - Więc może zacznijmy od początku. Nazywam się Takeharu Kirijo. Prowadzę dużą firmę o nazwie Kirijo Group. Jak widzicie, dużo zarabiam, dzięki czemu mogłem sobie pozwolić nawet na kupno akademika i zainwestowanie w pewne liceum

Shinjiro skinął głową, dając mu znak aby kontynuował.

To… ta "anomalia", której mieliście okazję doświadczyć, to Godzina Mroku. Jak sama nazwa mówi, trwa ona godzinę, od północy. Podczas niej na ulicę wychodzą Cienie. To te potwory, które dzisiaj widzieliście - dodał widząc nierozumiejące miny chłopców.

Jest ich więcej? - zapytał Akihiko.

Tak, cała masa. Oczywiście nie wszystkie wyglądają tak samo, ale są równe odrażające.

Skąd one się biorą? - dopytywał Shinjiro.

Z Tartarusa.

Czym jest Tartarus? - zapytał niepewnie Aragaki.

Dowiecie się w swoim czasie - odpowiedział z enigmatycznym uśmiechem gospodarz.

No dobrze, więc wiemy już czym jest, ta cała Godzina Mroku i że podczas niej ludzie zamieniają się w trumny. Ale dlaczego? I dlaczego my się nie zamieniamy?

No cóż - westchnął pan Kirijo - na pytanie, skąd się bierze Godzina Mroku, ani dlaczego ludzie zamieniają się podczas niej w trumny, nie mogę wam odpowiedzieć… to zapewne na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą. Ale mogę wam odpowiedzieć na ostatnie pytanie. Nie zamieniacie się w trumny, ponieważ jesteście Władcami Persony*.

Kim? - zapytał zdezorientowany Akihiko.

Władcami Persony. - powtórzył mężczyzna. - Macie moce Persony. Właśnie dlatego nie mogłem pozwolić pozostać wam na ulicy. Pomyślcie, co by było, gdyby ten Cień was zaatakował, a mnie tam nie było?

Tak, wiemy - mruknął Akihiko.

Momencik - przerwał mu Shinjiro - MY jesteśmy Władcami Persony? Przecież tylko Akihiko ma tę moc.

Shinjiro był nieźle zdezorientowany. Jeszcze godzinę temu dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że jego przyjaciel oszalał i wymyślił sobie tę całą Persone. A teraz? Okazuje się, że Shinjiro prawdopodobnie też ma tę moc.

Nie - pan Kirijo pokręcił głową - oboje macie tę moc, sęk w tym, że tylko Akihiko udało się wytworzyć połączenie.

I dobrze. - westchnął Shinjiro. - Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś kogo lubię umarł - powiedział, patrząc na przyjaciela.

Spokojnie, są różne sposoby, żeby przywołać Personę, nie zawsze są one powiązane ze stratą kogoś bliskiego.

Miałbym stworzyć połączenie z Personą przez… ingerencję człowieka? - zapytał niepewnie Shinjiro.

Co? - pan Kirijo wydawał się mocno zaskoczony.

Ja… - Shinjiro spojrzał na Akihiko, szukając w nim wsparcia, jednak ten również nie wiedział, o co chodzi przyjacielowi - jakiś czas temu - zaczął szatyn - spotkałem pewną kobietę… wariatkę, która twierdziła, że ma moce Persony, ale jej Persona została stworzona przez ingerencję człowieka.

Pan Kirijo się zamyślił, jakby próbował powiązać te słowa z czymś, co znał.

Kobieta mówiła, że przyjęli ją pasami i że krzyczała…

Aaa - widać było, że pan Kirijo w końcu załapał, o co chodzi - rozumiem. Nie, ty i ona to zupełnie inna sytuacja. Ty się urodziłeś z mocą Persony, tylko nie utworzyłeś połączenia, ale masz ją w sobie. Skolei ona pewnie urodziła się bez tej mocy, a później sztucznie ją w niej wytworzyli.

To okropne - powiedział Akihiko - jakim trzeba być potworem, żeby zrobić coś takiego niewinnej osobie.

Ta… racja - mruknął pan Kirijo, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

Widać było, że tym tematem Shinjiro trafił w jego czuły punkt.

Moment - powiedział nagle Aragaki, zmieniając temat - może to przez moje uprzedzenie do świata, ale… jestesmy nieznajomymi chłopcami z ulicy, a pan zamierza nas przygarnąć. Czyli karmić, ubierać i ogólnie marnować na nas pieniądze, wiedząc, że nigdy się to panu nie zwróci… coś mi tu nie gra.

Spokojnie - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie - wszystko ma swoją cenę, również moja dobroć. Jednak jej wartość poznacie dopiero w przyszłości

Shinjiro chciał zadać jakieś pytanie, gdyż ta niejasna odpowiedź mu nie wystarczyła. Jednak wtedy do pokoju weszła pokojówka z tacą, na której znajdował się dwa kubki herbaty i miski z parującym ramen.

Gdy kobieta położyła tacę, na stoliku przed nimi, chłopcy od razu chwycili za jedzenie.

No dobrze - powiedział gospodarz, uśmiechając się niepozornie - jest już późno. Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni i chcielibyście położyć się spać. Mitsuko - zwrócił się do służącej - przygotuj chłopcom dwie sypialnie.

Dwie? - zapytał Shinjiro z pełnymi ustami.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka, łącznie z Akihiko. Szatyn przełknął ramen i zaczerwienił się. Z jednej strony, powinien dokończyć to co zaczął, ale z drugiej, głupio mu było prosić, aby spali razem.

Możemy spać w jednym pokoju, żeby nie sprawiać kłopotu - próbował jakoś zgrabnie wybrnąć.

Tak, zgadzam się - poparł go Akihiko, mało przekonującym tonem.

No dobrze - powiedział niepewnie pan Kirijo - ale mamy tylko jedno łóżko, w każdej sypialni.

Spokojnie - Shinjiro machnął ręką - tak długo spałem z nim na jednym materacu, że się przyzwyczaiłem.

Rozumiem - gospodarz albo naprawdę zrozumiał, albo dobrze udawał - więc, Mitsuko, przygotuj im jedną sypialnię

Dobrze tylko jest jeden, mały problem - powiedziała kobieta - nie mamy żadnych męskich piżam.

Hmm… Ale myślę, że powinny się znaleźć jakieś damskie, w ich rozmiarze. - Gospodarz spojrzał na chłopców. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wam to przeszkadzać.

Nie, spokojnie - Akihiko wzruszył ramionami - możemy spać bez nich.

Teraz pan Kirijo zupełnie zbaraniał.

W samej bieliźnie!? - wrzasnęła pokojówka, która cały ten czas patrzyła się na nich z miną, jakby mówiła "Wy mali zbereźnicy", jednak dopiero teraz odważyła się to skomentować. - Nie dość, że w jednym łóżku, to jeszcze w samej bieliźnie - kobieta złapała się za głowę, z miną, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć.

Akihiko i Shinjiro spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem, po czym skierowali wzrok na pokojówke.

To… my chyba jednak skorzystamy z tych damskich piżam - powiedział szybko Shinjiro.

Pan Kirijo skinął głową, a pokojówka, wciąż mamrocząc pod nosem, odeszła.

Gdy chłopcy najedli się i napili, zaprowadzono ich do wspaniałego pokoju z wielkim łóżkiem i drzwiami do łazienki.

Shinjiro był wniebowzięty. W końcu mógł się położyć na miękkim łóżku i porządnie wykąpać.

Pierwszy łazienkę zajął Akihiko. Opuścił ją jakieś pół godziny później, w bordowej piżamie z czerwonymi kwiatami na klatce piersiowej.

Szatyn był w szoku, zapomniał już jak białe potrafią być włosy przyjaciela.

Shinjiro nie wiedział, jak długo on sam siedział w łazience. Napuścił sobie gorącej wody i leżał w niej, aż ta wystygła. Było mu tak dobrze.

Gdy Aragaki skończył się już taplać, ubrał się w piżamę, która miała żółto-niebieskie paski. W sumie nie była taka zła. Gdy Szatyn usłyszał hasło "damska piżama" pomyślał o jakiejś różowej sukience, w księżniczki Disneya, a tu okazało się, że nie było tak źle.

Gdy tylko Shinjiro wyszedł z łazienki, usłyszał grzmot pioruna i zobaczył Akihiko beztrosko wylegującego się w w łóżku.

Nie wierzę. - powiedział białowłosy. - Jeszcze godzinę temu spaliśmy na ulicy, a teraz? Mamy wielki pokój z osobną łazienką.

Nie ciesz się tak - powiedział Shinjiro, siadając w nogach łóżka - przecież sam słyszałeś, że przyjdzie nam za to zapłacić.

Wiem - Akihiko podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej - ale na razie możemy się cieszyć bogactwem, którego nie posiadamy.

Shinjiro przewrócił oczami. Czasami beztroskość przyjaciela doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

Ej, Aki? - zapytał niespodziewanie szatyn.

No?

Kiedy zaatakował mnie ten potwór… powiedziałeś, że utworzyłeś połączenie z Personą, ale nigdy jej nie przywołałeś.

Tak… - odpowiedział niepewnie Akihiko.

Skąd wiedziałeś, że utworzyłeś połączenie? Mówiłeś tak, jakbyś wszystko rozumiał.

Akihiko uśmiechnął się lekko.

Czułem to… nie miałem pojęcia, że Persony się przyzywa. Po prostu czułem, jak to powinno wyglądać i tak to opisałem. Tak samo z połączeniem.

Zbyt skomplikowane, jak dla mnie - westchnął Shinjiro.

Gdy w końcu przyzwiesz Persone, to zrozumiesz - pocieszył go przyjaciel.

Ale jak? I czym, do cholery, jest ta cena?

Nie wiem - białowłosy wzruszył ramionami - ale nie myślmy o tym teraz.

Na chwile zapadła cisza, którą przerwał białowłosy.

A teraz ja mam pytanie - zapytał z zaczepnym uśmiechem.

Hm? - mruknął Shinjiro bez entuzjazmu.

Dlaczego chciałeś ze mną spać?

Shinjiro zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Dlaczego? Ponieważ bał się spać w nowym miejscu sam. Nie wiedział, co go czeka i chciał mieć przyjaciela pod ręką. A zresztą, po tych dwóch miesiącach dziwnie było tak nagle spać samemu.

Jakoś tak - mruknął.

A może teraz ty boisz sie burz? - wyszczerzył się.

Nie, ale bałem się, że ty możesz szczać po gaciach - Shinjiro również uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Oj, no przyznaj, że po prostu jestem taki zajebisty, że nie możesz się ze mną rozstać. - Po tych słowach Akihiko wybuchnął śmiechem.

Shinjiro posłał mu wzrok pełen politowania.

Wiesz co? To ja chyba poproszę Mitsuko, żeby mnie przeniosła - powiedział, schodząc z łóżka.

Ej! Wracaj! - krzyknął wciąż roześmiany Akihiko. - Żartowałem. Zresztą, ja to bym ci radził do niej nie podchodzić, widziałeś jak na nas patrzyła?

No - powiedział szatyn, kładąc się obok przyjaciela - na początku, jakbyśmy jej zabili rodzinę, a potem, jakby chciała powiedzieć "Wy mali zbereźnicy… spać razem? I to jeszcze pod moim dachem?... Będę musiała zdezynfekować dom".

No, dokładnie. - zgodził się przyjaciel. - Mam nadzieję, że nie nie będziemy jej tu za często spotykać.

Shinjiro zgodził się z Akihiko, po czym oboje poszli spać.

Szatyn już dawno zapomniał, jak przyjemnie jest spać w miękkim łóżku i kłócić się z Akihiko o kołdrę. Wszystko zapowiadało się pięknie i kolorowo. Jednak wciąż pozostawało pytanie, w jaki sposób mają zapłacić, za to wszystko panu Kirijo. I kiedy?

Następnego dnia, z samego rana, zostali obudzeni przez Mitsuko, która zrzędzącą na nich pod nosem, kazała im się ubrać w jakieś dziwne, ni to mundurki ni to normalne stroje. Kobieta chyba miała zerowe pojęcie o tym, jak ubierają się chłopcy w ich wieku. Jednak zarówno Akihiko, jak i Shinjiro, który zgrzytał zębami, postanowili to przemilczeć.

Kobieta zaciągnęła ich do kuchni, która znajdowała się na samym dole budynku. Tam dała im śniadanie. Shinjiro nie narzekał. Po tych dwóch miesiącach dobrze było na powrót zacząć jeść regularnie, jednak byłoby zdecydowanie milej, gdyby Mitsuko nie próbowała ich przy okazji zabić wzrokiem.

Szatyn w pewnym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to mądre zostawać z nią sam na sam… W kuchni… Czyli w miejscu, gdzie są ostre noże i żadnych świadków.

Jednak kuszącą opcję, nagłego wyskoczenia przez okno, odłożył na inną okazję.

Po śniadaniu, chłopcy próbowali zwiać przed nią. Jednak kobieta była szybsza i, o dziwo, silniejsza od nich.

Złapała ich za ramiona i wyprowadziła przed dom.

Ej! Co pani robi?! - zapytał oburzony Shinjiro.

Cicho. - syknęła, podchodząc z nimi do auta pana Kirijo. - Nie lubię dzieci. - warknęła, wpychając ich na tył samochodu. - Jak są małe, to płaczą, ślinią się i nic nie robią. - Wsiadła za kierownicę. - Jak są starsze, to plączą się pod nogami, krzyczą, piszczą i nie dają żyć. - Odpaliła auto i ruszyła. - A wy? Pff, nastolatkowie. Same problemy z wami.

Och, ale proszę nie zapominać, co jest potem. - powiedział Akihiko, który miał już serdecznie dość jej wywodów. - Zamieniamy się w zgorzkniałe staruch, które wyżywają się na młodszych.

Kobieta spojrzała w lusterko, rzucając mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

A tak po za tym, czy pan Kirijo pozwolił pani wziąć swoje auto? - do Akihiko przyłączył się Shinjiro.

Tak, pozwolił mi - warknęła pokojówka, przyspieszając.

Shinjiro i Akihiko zostali wciśnięci w fotel.

Postanowili już dłużej nie drażnić Mitsuko, gdyż obawiali się wypadku.

Gdzieś tak w połowie drogi Shinjiro stwierdził, że kobieta, albo bardzo lubi szybkość albo naprawdę bardzo chce się ich pozbyć, gdyż wydawało się, że jedzie coraz szybciej.

Śpieszy się pani do grobu? - zapytał chłopak.

Jednak kobieta mu nie odpowiedziała.

Po paru lub parunastu minutach pokojówka zaparkowała przed wysokim budynkiem z czerwonej cegły, do którego prowadziły dwuskrzydłowe drzwi z wielkimi szybami.

Wysiadać. - warknęła kobieta. - Wejdźcie do tego budynku, tam powinni wam wszystko wytłumaczyć

Akihiko i Shinjiro z ulgą, jak i zarówno z obawą, przed tym, co może ich czekać w środku, wysiedli z auta.

Kobieta odjechała z piskiem opon, zostawiając ich samych.

Wredny babsztyl - warknął Akihiko.

Shinjiro zgodził się z nim zdawkowo, po czym oboje skierowali się w stronę budynku.

Na wejściu powitał ich roześmiany mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Ikutsuki. Był on wysoki, szczupły, miał włosy trochę dłuższe od tych Shinjiro oraz okulary i kozią bródkę.

Mężczyzna od razu zyskał sympatię Akihiko, czemu zresztą trudno było się dziwić. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszli miło było spotkać człowieka, który tak tryska entuzjazmem. Ikutsuki jednak nie podbił serca Shinjiro. To nie było tak, że chłopak go nie lubi, po prostu Aragaki z natury nie przepadał za nowymi ludźmi.

Mężczyzna pokrótce wytłumaczył im, że miejsce, w którym się znajdują to akademik utworzony przez pana Kirijo, którym on się zajmuje. Ikutsuki również powiedział im, że mogą czuć się tu bardzo swobodnie, gdyż nikt oprócz nich i pewnej dziewczyny, tu nie mieszka.

Po tym krótkim wstępie, zaprowadził ich do męskiej części akademika, która znajdowała się na drugim piętrze.

Akihiko i Shinjiro szybko się rozgościli w pokojach, które zostały im przydzielone. O dziwo znajdowały się tam wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy, które mogły być im potrzebne.

Aragaki nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak nagle z dnia na dzień, po tym wszystkim zaczyna normalne życie. Z dachem nad głową, Akihiko przy boku i szkołą, do której będzie musiał iść o wakacjach.

Rok szkolny zakończył się parę dni później, co oznaczało, że przed chłopcami widniała wizja jeszcze dwóch, niezmąconych niczym, miesięcy wakacji.

Dwójka przyjaciół wykorzystywała ten czas bardzo produktywnie, wylegując się całymi dniami, a w przerwach zwiedzając akademik.

Pierwsze piętro budynku wydawało się dość sporych rozmiarów, choć było tak duże, jak reszta budynku. Mieścił się tam salon i kuchnia, która bardzo spodobała się Shinjiro. Chłopak miał zamiar trochę się w niej po panoszyć w najbliższej przyszłości.

Na drugim piętrze, oprócz pustych pokoi, znajdował się jeszcze automat z piciem, z którego nigdy nie korzystali. Po prostu nie było takiej potrzeby.

Chłopcy, a w szczególności Akihiko, czasami żałowali, że nie ma tam innych osób, w ich wieku, gdyż zamknięci tylko we własnych pokojach nie mieli, co robić. Fakt co fakt, mogli wyjść na dwór, lecz nie znali okolicy, a nie chcieli się zgubić.

Wprawdzie, z tego, co powiedział Ikutsuki, wiedzieli, że na trzecim piętrze, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje dziewczyn, mieszkał jeszcze ktoś, jednak zawsze, gdy dwójka przychodziła tam, aby poznać współlokatorkę, zastastawali zamknięte na klucz drzwi. Po jakimś czasie dali sobie spokój.

Na czwarte piętro nigdy nie wchodzili, poza tym i tak Ikutsuki im zabronił, więc go posłuchali. Zresztą, kto chciałby wiedzieć, jakie sekrety ma ten mężczyzna?

I tak minęły im dwa miesiące, po których nastąpił rok szkolny.

Shinjiro przyjął to z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem, zresztą tak też przyjęła go szkoła. Chłopak w oczach nauczycieli nie wyróżniał się za bardzo. Ot co, zwykły uczeń z przeciętnymi ocenami, któremu nie ma co zarzucić, ani za co pochwalić.

Wśród uczniów sytuacja wyglądała nieco podobnie. Bo choć jego aspołeczna i introwertyczna natura przyciągała uwagę oraz niektórych dresów, to wystarczyło tylko jedno, lodowato zimne spojrzenie Shinjiro, bądź niema groźba, aby dali sobie spokój.

Jedyne, co go podnosiło na duchu w tej sytuacji, to fakt, iż podczas nieobecności Akihiko w akademiku, chłopak mógł bez skrępowania zajmować kuchnie, nie bojąc się, że zostanie przez niego przyłapany. A i tym nie cieszył się długo, gdyż ciągła nieobecność przyjaciela zaczęła doprowadzać go do szału.

Akihiko skolei szybko zaaklimatyzował się w szkole. Dobrymi ocenami zyskał sobie przychylność nauczycieli, którzy stawiali go za wzór.

Chłopak mógł również spełniać swoje marzenia o zostaniu bokserem. Shinjiro nawet przez chwilę nie zdziwiło, kiedy pasja przyjaciela, po zapisaniu się do klubu bokserskiego w szkole, stała się również talentem.

Shinjiro zawsze mocno wspierał przyjaciela. Podczas jego pojedynków z uczniami z ich, bądź z innych szkół, przychodził na salę i stawał obok drzwi wejściowych.

Idealne miejsce. Nikt go nie widział, ale on miał widok na Akihiko.

Po udanej walce zawsze podchodził do niego i mu gratulował, a po porażce, które też się zdarzały, wspierał go na swój mało wylewny sposób. Oczywiście po jakimś czasie spotkania z Akihiko, po pojedynkach stały się trudniejsze, przez grupę fanów, która się wokół niego zbierała.

Ma się rozumieć, nie trzeba mówić, że znaczną większość stanowiły dziewczyny, które swoje zainteresowanie wyrażały nie tylko po udanej walce, ale także i przez cały czas.

Akihiko odkąd tylko zaczął chodzić do szkoły praktycznie cały czas dostawał jakieś liściki miłosne, a wszystkie dziewczyny z ich klasy i klas równoległych się za nim oglądały. Chłopak oczywiście nie wyrażał nawet minimalnego zainteresowania nimi. Dla Akihiko liczył się tylko sport i przyjaciel.

Shinjiro, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał Akihiko, był zazdrosny o tych jego wielbicieli. Bał się, że gdy przyjaciel znajdzie sobie dziewczynę zapomni o nim i pozwoli mu zejść na drugi plan. Jednak jak na razie tak się nie stało i Shinjiro miał nadzieję, że taka sytuacja jeszcze długo nie będzie miała miejsca.

A co do tłumu, który się wokół niego zbierał, po pojedynku? Shinjiro szybko znalazł świetny sposób, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nawet najbardziej natrętna fanka nie weszłaby Akihiko do szatni, a Shinjiro nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. Zresztą, nie raz już widział przyjaciela w bardziej krępujących sytuacjach, więc nikomu to nie przeszkadzało… No chyba, że jego fanką, które, odkąd zaczął tak robić, rzucały mu na korytarzach złowrogie spojrzenia, tak jakby ukradł im chłopaka.

Shinjiro miał czasami ochotę rzucić jakimś wrednym tekstem na ten temat, jednak zawsze się powstrzymywał. Zresztą Akihiko pewnie nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył… Ba! On sam by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Okolica, w której znajdował się ich akademik oraz szkoła, była bardzo spokojna. Nie dochodziło tam do żadnych napadów, kradzieży, czy czegokolwiek, w czym musiałaby interweniować policja. Dlatego też Akihiko, mimo iż wracał ze szkoły, gdy robiło się ciemno czuł się bezpiecznie.

Jednak po jakimś czasie Shinjiro zaczął zauważać, coś co wcześniej nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Czasami na ulicach można było spotkać ludzi, którzy szli nieprzytomnie, wpatrzeni przed siebie. Chłopak nie zwracał na to zbyniej uwag, gdyż natknął się na takich ludzi ledwo z trzy razy w przeciągu dwóch lat.

Byli oni dosyć dziwni. Shinjiro na początku uznał, że pewnie są jakimiś narkomanami, czy czymś w tym rodzaju, póki jeden z nich nie wszedł w słup i w ogóle tego nie zauważył. Co więcej, zderzył się z tym słupem chwile później jeszcze raz. Aragaki nie miał pojęcia jaką trzeba by mieć fazę, żeby nie zauważyć czegoś takiego.

Po rozmowie z Akihiko dowiedział się, że przyjaciel też miał okazję natknąć się na nich, jednak stwierdzili, że póki ludzie nie stanowią dla nich zagrożenia, nie ma się czym martwić.

Więc, tak jak się można domyślać wiodło im się różowo i cukierkowo. Zero zmartwień, zero obowiązków, same przyjemności. Jednak wszystko, co dobre w końcu musi się skończyć. I tak samo było w ich przypadku.

Był to początek trzeciej klasy. Shinjiro wracał sam do domu ze szkoły, trzymajac rece w kieszeniach. Nigdy nie było z nim Akihiko. Chłopak zawsze miał jakieś obowiązki. A to kolejny pojedynek, a to trening. Z tego, co Shinjiro się orientował, to dzisiaj miała przyjechać jakaś inna szkoła ze swoim uczniem. Shinjiro nie chciało się czekać na Akihiko, był już tym zmęczony.

Nagle chłopak poczuł, jak ktoś go złapał za ramię. Jednak, ku zaskoczeniu szatyna osoba zamiast pociągnąć go do tyłu zaczęła go wlec za sobą do przodu.

Ej! - wrzasnął niezadowolony Shinjiro, próbując się wyszarpnąć osobie. - Odwal się!

Jednak, gdy postać się odwróciła, Shinjiro rozpoznał w niej Akihiko.

Chodź - powiedział chłopak, puszczając go i wskazując głową przed siebie.

Shinjiro chwilę stał zdziwiony, po czym szybko ruszył za przyjacielem, który pędził przed siebie.

Chłopakowi coś tu nie grało. Akihiko był dziwnie poważny. Coś musiało się stać.

Ej, a ty przypadkiem, nie miałeś dzisiaj walczyć z jakimś chłopakiem - zapytał, doganiając go.

Próbował dyskretnie dojść, do tego, o co chodzi.

Tak, miałem. Wygrałem - westchnął od niechcenia.

Gratuluję - powiedział niepewnie Shinjiro.

Ech - Akihiko machnął ręką - walić ten cały boks. Chodź szybciej - przyśpieszył.

Czy Akihiko właśnie powiedział, to co Shinjiro usłyszał? Walić boks? Ten boks, którem Akihiko oddał całe swoje serce? Sprawa musiała być naprawde poważna.

Co się stało? - szatyn postanowił zapytać wprost.

Poznałem dzisiaj kogoś - przyznał białowłosy.

Tak? Kogo? - zapytał podejrzliwie Shinjiro.

Mitsuru.

Więc jednak. Jakaś zdobył jego serce. Shinjiro wiedział, że w końcu jego przyjaciel się zakocha, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, iż nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Gratulować mu? Stwierdzić, że na pewno jest piękna? Czy może zachować się trochę jak matka i poprosić, aby mu wszystko o niej opowiedział?

Która to? Chyba kojarzę imię - powiedział, starając się udawać neutralny ton.

Akihiko spojrzał Shinjiro w oczy, tak jakby w ten sposób przekazywał mu informację, że to co teraz mu powie będzie najważniejszą rzeczą, którą ten usłyszy w życiu.

Córka pana Kirijo.

Shinjiro otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Teraz zrozumiał, że tu nie chodzi o jakiś nastoletni romans. Sprawa była dużo poważniejsza. Prawdopodobnie właśnie mieli poznać cenę uprzejmości pana Kirijo.

Shinjiro i Akihiko przyspieszyli, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w akademiku.

Shinjiro siedział na długiej pufie, znajdującej się z salonie. Nerwowo tupał nogą, aby się uspokoić, jednak jego przyjaciel, który nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu chodził w te i wewte, dodatkowo go denerwował.

Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał Shinjiro.

Nie wiem. - warknął przyjaciel. - Powiedziała, żebyśmy się spotkali w akademiku po lekcjach… cholera! Siedzimy tu już chyba godzinę.

Dziesięć minut, konkretnie - sprecyzował Shinjiro, patrząc na zegar, wiszący na ścianie.

To cała wieczność. Gdzie ona…?

Jednak nie dane było dokończyć Akihiko, gdyż wtedy drzwi do akademika otworzyły się na oścież.

Shinjiro zobaczył w nich dziewczynę o długich, rudych włosach. Miała na sobie białą koszulę z długimi rękawami, do której u góry, była przywiązana czerwona kokarda. Długa, czarna spódnica sięgała jej do kolan, praktycznie pokrywając się z wysokimi, czarnymi butami, które miała na sobie. Jednak to czym przyciągnęła uwagę Shinjiro była walizka, trzymana przez nią w ręku.

Witam - powiedziała z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę kanapy, znajdującej się naprzeciwko pufy.

Mieliśmy się spotkać od razu po lekcjach - warknął białowłosy.

Wiem, ale wstąpiłam po drodze do kawiarni - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, siadając na kanapie.

To jest poważna sprawa, a ty sobie poszłaś na kawę? - Shinjiro miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel zaraz się rzuci na dziewczynę.

I ciastko - dodała z duma, kładac walizkę na stolik pomiędzy nimi.

Akihiko zazgrzytał zębami, siadając obok Shinjiro.

Spokojnie, Sanada - rzekła ze spokojem młoda Kirijo - cierpliwość jest cnotą.

Dziewczyna zabrała ręce z walicki, jednak jej nie tworzyła.

W takim razie nie jestem zbyt cnotliwy - warknął Akihiko.

Shinjiro musiał się mocno wysilić, aby w tej chwili nie rzucić wrednego komentarza pod adresem przyjaciela, jednak się powstrzymał.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym założyła nogę na nogę, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wygodnie usadowiła się na kanapie.

No dobrze, ale dość tych uprzejmości - powiedziała - czas przejść do interesów. Jak wiecie, bo mam nadzieję, że wiecie, nie jesteście tu bez powodu.

Tak - mruknął Shinjiro - pan Kirijo powiedział nam parę lat temu, że jego uprzejmość ma swoją cenę, jednak nie powiedział dokładnie jaką.

Domyślam się. - odparła ze spokojem. - No cóż, nie będę was dłużej trzymać w niepewności. Wasze zadanie jest bardzo proste. Macie dołączyć do SEES.

Do czego? - zadziwił się Shinjiro.

W swoim krótkim życiu słyszał wiele dziwnych pojęć, ale z tym spotykał się pierwszy raz.

SEES, to organizacja, która zajmuje się walką z Cieniami - wytłumaczyła.

Jak mamy z nimi walczyć? - zapytał Shinjiro.

Za pomocą Person, oczywiście.

Ale ja nawet jeszcze nie stworzyłem swojego połączenia z Personą… czy jakkolwiek to się nazywa. A zresztą, mam zerowe pojęcie o walce.

Trening czyni mistrza - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Shinjiro nic nie odpowiedział.

A ile osób należy do tego SEES, skoro jak rozumiem, jego członkami mogą być tylko osoby z mocą Persony - zapytał Akihiko.

Łącznie z wami? - upewniła się. - Trzy.

Aha, fajnie - sarknął Shinjiro.

My i kto jeszcze? - dopytywał białowłosy.

Ja - powiedziała, jakby to było oczywiste.

Ty? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Ale przecież ty jesteś…

Dziewczyną? - Mitsuru spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.

Chciałem powiedzieć, córką pana Kirijo.

Wiem, ale on przecież nie wysyła nas na śmierć… tylko na wojnę.

Nie boisz się? - dla Akihiko to było trochę niejasne.

Boję, ale jeśli mogę ochronić innych ludzi, i mojego tatę w szczególności, to zrobię to.

Akihiko spojrzał na nią z podziwem. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział tak odważną i pewną siebie dziewczynę. Nie mógł ukryć, że imponowała mu tym.

Ale po co niszczyć te cienie, tak właściwie? - do rozmowy wtrącił się Shinjiro. - Z tego, co wiem tych Cieni są miliony. Nawet jeśli zabijemy tysiące, to zostaną dziesiątki tysięcy. To jak walka z wiatrakami.

Słyszeliście o syndromie Apatia? - zapytała.

Nie - Akihiko i Shinjiro pokręcili głowami.

To może inaczej. Czy spotkaliście kiedyś na ulicy ludzi, którzy szli z nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie i zachowywali się, jak zombie?

Ta… mieliśmy tę przyjemność - mruknął Shinjiro.

Jeśl nie będziemy z nimi walczyć, to Cieni będzie coraz więcej, a syndrom Apatia zacznie się rozprzestrzeniać, na coraz większą skalę, rozumiecie?

Shinjiro westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał walczyć, ale wiedział, że tak trzeba, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

Dlaczego ja? - mruknął pod nosem.

Bo masz moce Persony - odpowiedziała dziewczyna nie zważając na fakt, że pytanie było retoryczne.

Ale, jak już powiedziałem, nie potrafię jej nawet przywołać.

Spokojnie - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się - na wszystko znajdzie się jakiś sposób.

Mitsuru otworzyła walizkę, która leżała na stole i odwrócił ją przodem do chłopaków, siedzących przed nią.

Shinjiro zobaczył w środku trzy srebrne pistolety z czarnym napisem SEES.

Co to? - zapytał głupio.

Evokery - odpowiedziała spokojnie Mitsuru.

Do czego służą? - zaskoczyła go odpowiedź dziewczyny.

Do przywoływania Persony.

Jak? - pomyślał Shinjiro.

Jednak odpowiedź na jego pytanie przyszła sama, gdy Shinro zobaczył, jak Akihiko bierze jeden z Evokerów do ręki. Zanim Aragaki zdążył zareagować Akihiko przyłożył go sobie do głowy.

Szatyn już miał krzyknął, aby tego nie robił, jednak było już za późno.

Persona - powiedział Akihiko, pociągając za spust.

Nagle nad głową przyjaciela pojawiła się ta sama postać, co dwa lata temu. Była wielka i błyszczała, tak jasno, że Shinjiro musiał zakryć oczy ręką.

Polydeuces - powiedział Persona głębokim, niski głosem.

Postać po chwili znikła, a szatyn mógł w końcu patrzeć na przyjaciela bez ryzyka wypalenia sobie oczu.

Mitsuru w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka, siedziała niewzruszona na kanapie i z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądała się Akihiko.

Potężna Persona - stwierdziła, patrząc na niego.

Dzięki. - odpowiedział chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem, starając się ukryć dumę. - Teraz ty, Shinji. - Podał Evoker przyjacielowi. - Teraz w końcu zrozumiesz to wszystko, co ci mówiłem. Zrozumiesz, czym jest Persona.

Aragaki niechętnie wziął Evoker do ręki. Chwile się przyglądał tej dziwnej, wygladajacej jak pistolet, rzeczy. Nie wiedział, czy tego chce. Bał się, ale wiedział, że musi. Niepewnie przyłożył lufę do skroni i spojrzał na Mitsuru. Miał nadzieje, że dziewczyna, jako profesjonalista w tej kwestii, coś mu powie, coś doradzi. Jednak ona tylko skinęła głową, na znak, aby zrobił to.

Shinjiro pociągnął za spust. W tamtej chwili usłyszał w głowie dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i poczuł okropny ból. Zaczął krzyczeć, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Czuł jakby coś mu przewiercało mózg. Wsunął palce pod czapkę, łapiąc się za głowę. Jednak to nie pomogło. Ból był spowodowany od środka, przez co szatyn nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Shinji! - usłyszał krzyk Akihiko jakby z oddali.

Jego przyjaciel może mówił coś jeszcze, jednak Aragaki nie mógł go usłyszeć, ponieważ w tym samym momencie usłyszał zupełnie inny, męski głos. Był niesamowicie głośny, a Shinjiro miał wrażenie, jakby pochodził z jego wnętrza.

Ty tworzysz mnie… i ja jestem tobą… Castor!

Shinjiro nie był pewien, czy ostatnie słowo słyszał tylko on, czy może wykrzyczał je, tak jak jego przyjaciel słowo "Persona", za pierwszym razem.

Gdy Shinjiro otworzył oczy zobaczył, że Akihiko trzyma dłoń na jego ramieniu, wpatrując się w niego z przerażoną miną, a Mitsuru wyglądała, jakby chciał mu się rzucić na pomoc.

A… - zaczął zdyszany - ale następnym razem będzie lepiej, tak?

Tak - powiedział Mitsuru, próbując przyjąć obojętny wyraz twarzy - stworzyłeś połączenie, a to chyba zawsze boli… potem jest lepiej.

Czekaj - powiedział Akihiko, tracąc nagle zainteresowanie przyjacielem - jak to "chyba"?

Nie wiem, czy to boli… moja Persona została stworzona w trochę inny sposób, zresztą... nie chcę o tym mówić.

Rozumiem. - Akihiko przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Ale nie martw się. - Poklepał go po plecach. - Pierwszy raz zawsze boli.

Shinjiro spiorunował go wzrokiem, dając mu znać, że jeśli to miało być śmieszne, to mu nie wyszło. Jednak białowłosy w odpowiedzi na jego spojrzenie tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

To… - zaczął Shinjiro, którego ból powoli opuszczał na dobre - kiedy zaczniemy walczyć z tymi Cieniami?

Jutro o północy. - zapowiedziała. - Przygotujcie się.

Czy Shinjiro się bał? Oczywiście, że tak. Cienie mogły im zrobić krzywdę, a nawet ich zabić. Jednak nie okazywał tego. Jak zwykle chował zbędne emocje w sobie. W przeciwieństwie do Akihiko, który tego dnia zamiast pójść na trening wrócił z nim do akademika, gdzie zamiast przygotowywać się do północy, tak jak Shinjiro się spodziewał, siedział u niego w pokoju.

Shinjiro stał prz oknie z rekami opartymi o parapet i wyglądał przez nie. Na dworze padał deszcz i błyskało co chwilę, jednak chłopak wiedział, że to nie z tego powodu Akihiko bezczelnie zajął jego łóżko.

Mitsuru mówiła, że podczas Godziny Mroku burza wygląda pięknie - powiedział szatyn nie odwracając się. - Deszcz ma lekko czerwonawą barwę, a pioruny wyglądają, jak błękitne zygzaki.

Shinjiro… - westchnął Akihiko - myślisz, że to co robimy jest mądre?

Shinjiro odwrócił się do przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

Trójka piętnastolatków, z czego jeden ma zerowe pojęcie o walce, przeciwko milionom potworów? Oczywiście, że nie.

Ale myślę, że Mitsuru wie, co robić i wie, jak walczyć z tymi Cieniami - wydawało się, że Akihiko mówi to bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.

A skąd może wiedzieć? Jestem pewien, że sama nigdy w życiu nie trzymała nawet Evokera w ręce. A jako, że jesteśmy jedynymi osobami z mocami Persony, które poznała, to oznacza, że wcześniej z nimi nie walczyła.

Cholera, Shinjiro, nie pomagasz - warknął chłopak, patrząc na przyjaciela.

A na co liczyłeś? Na fałszywe słowa pocieszenia? Prawda jest taka, że wpakowaliśmy się w niezłe bagno, z którego nie ma drogi ucieczki. Zresztą, nawet nie chciałbym z niego uciekać. Mamy wszystko, czego chcemy praktycznie za nic.

Shinji - mruknął Akihiko - boję się.

Nie wierzę - Shinjiro uśmiechnął się wrednie - Akihiko Sanada się boi? Muszę powiadomić wszystkie twoje faneczki. Będą pisać o tym w prasie.

Shinjiro - warknął przyjaciel - to nie jest...

A dla mnie jest - beztrosko wcisnął mu się w słowo. - A teraz chodź. Mitsuru powiedziała, że mamy być na dole o dwudziestej trzeciej trzydzieści.

Shinjiro podszedł do drzwi, jednak zauważył, że jego przyjaciel ani drgnął.

No chyba, że znów chcesz spać ze mną, jak za dobrych lat, jednak jesteśmy już w takim wieku, że po wspólnej nocy mógłbym od razu oświadczać twoim faneczką, że nie mają przy mnie szans.

Pierdol się - powiedział Akihiko, schodząc z łóżka.

Będę, ale nawet nie licz na to, że z tobą - szatyn uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Po ich, jakże uprzejmej, wymianie zdań chłopcy skierowali się na pierwsze piętro, licząc, że tam zastaną Mitsuru.

Irytacja narastała w Shinjiro z minuty na minutę. Mitsuru pewnie miała rację, a deszcz podczas Godziny Mroku naprawdę wyglądał naprawdę niesamowicie. Lecz Shinjiro wolał go oglądać z wnętrza akademika, zamiast leźć prawie pół godziny na piechotę, gdzie nad głowami im grzmiało i błyskało, a szatyn praktycznie pływał w swoich butach.

Och i oczywiście nie zapominajmy o tym wielkim toporze, który musiał taszczyć ze sobą, jako broń.

Mitsuru miała rapier, Akihiko nie miał broni, gdyż dziewczyna stwierdziła, że Tartarus to świetne miejsce, żeby podrasować jego umiejętności bokserskie, a Shinjiro co? Musiał się użerać z jakimś wielkim toporem całą drogę.

W pewnym momencie zapytał Mitsuru, czy nie mogliby skorzystać z metra, jednak dziewczyna kategorycznie zabroniła im tego. Stwierdziła, że gdyby Godzina Mroku dopadła ich w połowie drogi, to utknęli w metrze na dobrą godzinę. I tak oto całą trójką maszerowali przez deszcz, w stronę, w którą prowadziła ich Mitsuru.

Irytacja Shinjiro stała się jeszcze większa, gdy pod koniec ich wędrówki zobaczył przed sobą… szkołę. Najzwyklejsze w świecie liceum.

To… szkoła - zauważył Shinjiro z lekką irytacją w głosie.

Brawo, Aragaki - powiedziała z ironią dziewczyna, która stała przed im, zarzucając swoimi mokrymi włosami. - Powinni ci dać medal.

Po co przyłazimy do jakiegoś liceum? - warknął Shinjiro.

Zobaczysz - odpowiedziała tajemniczo. - Ma któryś z was zegarek?

Nie - odpowiedział Akihiko, który stał obok Shinjiro.

Dobra, więc pozostaje czekać.

Mitsuru oparła się lekko na rapierze i spojrzała na nich, jakby liczyła, że zaczął jakiś temat.

Mitsuru - ku jej zadowoleniu, zaczął Akihiko - mam pytanie.

Jasne, wal - odpowiedziała beztrosko.

Mieszkałaś z nami przez te całe dwa lata i ani razu, nie przyszłaś, żeby z nami pogadać. Nawet nam się nie przedstawiłaś. A gdy kiedyś pukaliśmy do twoich drzwi, to nie otworzyłaś.

Po prostu nie miałam czasu - wyjaśniła. - Jestem bardzo zajęta kobietą. Wychodzę z akademika wcześnie i wracam bardzo późno, zresztą po powrotach też jestem zajęta. Przeważnie się uczę, albo wykonuję jakieś dodatkowe zadanie dla nauczycieli, czy dyrektora… a co? Shinjiro ci nie wystarczył przez te dwa lata, czy po prostu ciekawość cię zżerała? - zapytała zaczepnie.

Nie - odparł Akihiko z uśmiechem - po prostu miło byłoby się afiszować tym, że mieszkam z przewodniczącą szkoły pod jednym dachem.

Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć? - udała oburzoną. - Przewodnicząca szkoły i szkolne ciacho… to przecież niepoprawne, pomyśl, co inni by powiedzieli?

Akihiko i Mitsuru uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.

Nagle deszcz stał się lekko czerwony, a niebo przybrało nietypowy dla siebie kolor.

Już czas - powiedziała Mitsuru, patrząc wyczekująco na szkołę.

Liceum niespodziewanie zaczęło się wyginać i rosnąć w górę. Po jakimś czasie wyglądało, jak sięgający nieba zlepek budynków, splatany schodami i oblany krwią.

Akihiko i Shinjiro wytrzeszczyli oczy, za to Mitsuru podeszła do bramy wejściowej i stanęła dumnie na tle szkoły.

Witam w Tartarusie - powiedziała zapraszająco rozkładajac ręce.

Co… jak… dlaczego? - próbował wyartykułować Akihiko, z marnym skutkiem.

Chodźcie - powiedziała dziewczyna wchodząc za bramę.

Po wejściu do budynku znaleźli się w wielkim przedsionku, w którym mieściły się ogromne, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi prowadzące w głąb Tartarusa.

Mitsuru nie dała im nawet chwili na przygotowanie się, po prostu otworzyła drzwi i wbiegła do środka.

Shinjiro bał się. Od początku się bał. Jednak strach szybko minął, gdy po raz pierwszy jego Persona rozewrała jednego z Cieni na kawałki. Mitsuru miała rację. Za drugim razem nie bolało, a wręcz przeciwnie. Im więcej zabijał Cieni, tym większą czuł adrenalinę w żyłach i satysfakcję. Jeśli to czuł Akihiko po udanej walce, to Shinjiro już rozumiał dlaczego przyjaciel tak lubił sport.

Jak mówił Akihiko, pierwszy raz jest najgorszy… czy jakoś tak. W tym przypadku to zdanie jak najbardziej się sprawdzało. Po paru nocach dla Shinjiro chodzenie do Tartarusa stało się, jak chodzenie do szkoły. Nic specjalnego.

Jednak Akihiko nie podchodził do tego tak neutralnie. Ciągle mówił, o tym, że teraz czuje jeszcze mocniejsze połączenie z Personą, że to niesamowite uczucie.

Shinjiro nie rozumiał, o co chodzi chłopakowi. On nie odczuwał żadnego połączenia, to znaczy… wiedział, że ono jest, ale nie czuł się w żaden sposób niezwykle. Jednak, jak już było mówione, Shinjiro z natury nie pałał do nikogo sympatią, nawet do istoty zrodzonej z niego.

Więc tak się przedstawia sprawa, jeśli chodzi o Tartarus, a co do młodej Kirijo… pomimo, że jak mówiła, była zajęta kobietą, to znajdowała, czas, aby z nimi pogadać, czy nawet czasami wyjść gdzieś.

Shinjiro zawsze mówił, że nie chce, żeby szli sami. Jednak, tak samo, jak to było w przypadku Miki, czasami ustępował. Szli wtedy na lody, albo na kawę. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że wtedy naprawde dobrze bawił się w ich towarzystwie.

Mitsuru była niesamowitą osobą. Inteligentna, zorganizowana, charyzmatyczna i, nie oszukujmy się, atrakcyjna.

Dziewczyna wydawała się bardzo lubić Shinjiro, pomimo jego chłodnego nastawienia do niej. Często do niego podchodziła i zaczepiała chłopaka. Pytała, co tam u niego.

Shinjiro na początku odpowiadał jej z uprzejmości, a później, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, polubił to i polubił ją. Była naprawdę świetną dziewczyną.

Akihiko, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, nie czekał, aż Mitsuru do niego przyjdzie, sam do niej podchodził, zaczynał tematy, proponował wspólne wyjścia i z chęcią spędzał z nią czas.

Shinjiro dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczął doceniać Mitsuru. Gdy widział, jak sztywno zachowuje się w stosunku do innych w szkole, jak mówi do nich poważnym tonem oraz to, jak uśmiecha się do nich promiennie na korytarzach i odrzuca sztywny ton, podczas rozmowy.

Czasami miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się z wyższością do wszystkich, którzy to widzieli. Jednak nigdy tego nie zrobił. Miał swoja godność.

Mitsuru była niesamowita, dlatego też Shinjiro ani trochę nie zdziwiła rozmowa, którą pewnego razu przeprowadził z Akihiko.

Shinji… zakochałem się - powiedział Akihiko, który siedział na łóżku przyjaciela.

W kim?

Shinjiro nie rozumiał nawet dlaczego pytał. Przecież odpowiedź była oczywista.

W Mitsuru.

O dziwio Shinjiro, tak jak się spodziewał, nie czuł zazdrości, smutku, czy wściekłości. Lubił Mitsuru i cieszył się, że to ona zdobyła jego serce, a nie jakaś tępa lala, która ślini się do niego, jak pies.

To dobrze. Lubie ją, jest miła - mruknął spokojnie Shinjiro, opierając się tyłkiem o biurko.

Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - zapytał bezradnie przyjaciel.

Zabierz ją na randkę… wyznaj jej miłość… nie wiem, nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny - odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

Ale czy ona będzie mnie chciała?... Ona nie jest jak inne dziewczyny. Dla niej najważniejsze jest SEES i szkoła, a nie chłopcy.

Choć Shinjiro wiedział, że to wredne z jego strony, to musiał się naprawdę mocno powstrzymywać, aby nie powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że jego rozterki miłosne go nudzą.

Jak jej nie powiesz, to się nie dowiesz - szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

Ale nie chcę jej mówić… jeszcze nie. Poczekam trochę z tym.

I Akihiko czekał. Nie powiedział jej następnego dnia, ani tydzień później, ani miesiąc, udając, że Mitsuru jest dla niego tylko przyjaciółka.

I tak w końcu minął rok od kiedy Akihiko i Shinjiro dołączyli do SEES. Żyło i walczyło im się dobrze. Byli szczęśliwi. Mogli patrzeć, na ludzi mijających ich na ulicy, wiedząc, że to dzięki nim nie dopadł ich syndrom Apatii. Nic nie zwiastowało tego, żeby coś miało zakończyć ich sielankę… Dokładnie tak samo, jak nic nie zwiastowało pożaru sierocińca.

Z tego co pamiętał Shinjiro, zaczęło się to we wrześniu.

Szatyn od początku wiedział, że coś jest z nim nie tak... I nie mylił się.

Niestabilna Persona - zawyrokowała Mitsuru, odsuwając się od niego.

Chłopak nie słuchał jej. Wciąż miał przed oczami, to co się stało zaledwie pół godziny temu.

 _Grupa Cieni, które znajdowały się naprzeciwko nich, wydawała się dziwnie pewna siebie. To był błąd. Shinjiro zdawał sobie sprawę z mocy, jaką on i przyjaciele posiadają oraz z tego, że żaden podrzędny Cień nie ma z nimi szans._

 _Shinjiro, jak zwykle, przyłożył Evoker do skroni i pociągnął za spust. Jednak to nie było zwykłe przywołanie Persony. Poczuł wtedy coś dziwnego. Ból, który rozsadzał mu mózg i którego nie powinien czuć._

 _Chłopak złapał się za głowę i zgiął w pół._

 _Aragaki z trudem spojrzał na swoją Personę, która zazwyczaj przybierała kształt czarnego jeźdźca na koniu. Tym razem jednak była czerwonego koloru. Co więcej zamiast atakować Cienie, pędziła w stronę Mitsuru._

 _Mit…! - jednak nagły przypływ bólu uniemożliwił mu wysłowienie się._

 _Dziewczyna stała tyłem, więc nie widziała Persony, która niebezpiecznie szybko zmierzała w jej stronę._

 _Shinjiro bał się, że Mitsuru coś się stanie, że dziewczyna zginie, nie w walce z Cieniami, ale z ręki przyjaciela._

 _W ostatniej chwili, gdy coś co wyglądało, jak Persona Shinjiro, już miało się rzucić na Mitsuru, pomiędzy nimi stanął Akihiko._

 _Persona! - wrzasnął przyjaciel przykładając Evoker do skroni._

 _Persona Akihiko natarła na parodie Castora._

 _Rozpoczęła się walka. Wszystkie Cienie, które wcześniej z chęcią rzucały się na nich, teraz uciekały w popłochu._

 _W tamtym momencie Shinjiro zrozumiał, czym jest połączenie z Personą. Czuł to. Czuł, jak Persona przyjaciela, niszczy Castora._

 _Po chwili imitacja Persony Shinjiro zniknęła, a szatyn odetchnął głęboko, czując jak ból ustępuje._

Dlaczego? - zapytał Akihiko, który stał obok Mitsuru.

Nie wiem - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami - nic wcześniej na to nie wskazywało.

Shinjiro potarł palcami skronie. Był zmęczony. Był środek nocy, jutro musiał iść do szkoły, a ona bredzi mu coś o niestabilnych Personach.

To co robimy? - zapytał szatyn, chcą przejść do rzeczy.

Nie wiem - westchnęła Mitsuru.

Może Shinjiro powinienodpuścić sobie walkę w Tartarusie - zaproponował Akihiko.

Co? Chcesz żeby odszedł z SEES? - oburzyła się Mitsuru.

Nie, nie mówię przecież, że na zawsze… na jakiś czas, póki jego Persona się nie ustabilizuje - Akihiko próbował się tłumaczyć.

Mitsuru zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. Tak, może to faktycznie miało sens. Może Shinjiro był po prostu przemęczony, albo coś się stało w jego życiu, przez co jego Persona się tak zachowała. W końcu to cząstka go, jakby nie patrzeć.

A może właśnie nie. - do rozmowy włączył się Ikutsuki, który cały ten czas siedział na fotelu obok nich. - Może to jest jak z butami. Da się rozchodzić.

Posłuchaj - zaczęła Mitsuru - doskonale wiesz, że Persona, to nie buty. To manifestacja jego osobowości, cząstka jego duszy. Nie można jej "rozchodzić".

Wiem, ale może gdyby częściej przywoływał Personę, to nauczyłby się ją kontrolować.

Mitsuru nie mogła ignorować również tej opcji. Ikutsuki miał dużo racji. Może tak byłoby nawet lepiej.

A co gdyby poczekali parę dni, a z Personą Shinjiro nic by się nie zmieniło? Zmarnowaliby tylko czas. A tak, będzie lepiej dla nich, Shinjiro i ludzi, których nie dopadną ani Cienie ani syndrom Apatii.

Aragaki - zwróciła się do Shinjiro - myślisz, że udałoby ci się zapanować nad Personą?

Nie wiem - mruknął Shinjiro - dzisiaj się tego nie spodziewałem. Nie miałem nawet czasu na reakcję, ale… myślę, że gdybym był już na to przygotowany, mógłbym spróbować.

To dobrze. Jutro znów idziemy do Tartarusa. Jeśli sytuacja się nie powtórzy, nie mamy się o co martwić, natomiast, jeśli tak… będziemy przychodzić tam tak często, aż uda ci się nad nią zapanować.

Mitsuru… jesteś pewna? - zapytał Akihiko.

Tak - powiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna - im szybciej Shinjiro nauczy się kontrolować Personę, tym lepiej.

A co jeśli tak się nie stanie? - zapytał szatyn.

Persona może kogoś skrzywdzić, zabić, albo nawet zamienić się w Cienia. Nie możemy ryzykować.

Następnej nocy sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Wszyscy stwierdzili, że to był jednorazowy incydent. Jednak tydzień później Shinjiro znów stracił nad nią kontrolę. Próbował jakoś przezwyciężyć ból i zapanować nad nią, jednak była zbyt silna. Nie dał rady.

Persona na szczęście nikogo nie zraniła i wszyscy uszli z życiem.

Mitsuru starała mu się jakoś pomóc. Coś doradzić. Pokazać, jak może ją kontrolować, jednak to nic nie pomagało, ponieważ gdy jego Persona zamieniała się we własną parodię, nie miał nad nią żadnej kontroli.

Z biegiem czasu Shinjiro nauczył się ją trochę spowalniać, co Mitsuru uznała za dobry znak. Jednak to niczego nie zmieniało. Persona Shinjiro wciąż stanowiła zagrożenie.

Akihiko pocieszał przyjaciela, jak mógł, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że Shinjiro był coraz bardziej zmęczony, a praca dla SEES coraz mniej mu się podobała.

Mitsuru w pewnym momencie też zaczęła wyglądać na załamaną i czasami chyba chciała się nawet poddać i trochę odsunąć Shinjiro od SEES, aby cała trójka mogła odpocząć. Jednak Ikutsuki przekonywał ich, żeby jeszcze trochę poczekali i zobaczyli jaki będzie efekt.

Shinjiro wiedział, że nie uda mu się zapanować nad Personą i tylko marnują czas. Wiedział, że to kiedyś doprowadzi do tragedii… I nie mylił się.

Cała trójka wracała tą sama drogą z Tartarusa, co zwykle. Nic się nie zmieniło, księżyc był tak samo żółty, droga tak samo zakrwawiona, a oni zmęczeni. Jednak była jedna rzecz, która ich w tym dniu zaskoczyła, a mianowicie duża grupa Cieni, która stanęła im na drodzę. Nastolatkowie nie zastanawiali się długo. Od razu rzucili się do walki.

Persona! - Akihiko szybko rozerwał na kawałki jednego z Cieni.

Chłopak odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, ile potworów jeszcze zostało do pokonania. Właśnie w tym samym czasie zauważył jakąś kreaturę, która rzuciła się na niego. Białowłosy nie miał nawet czasu na reakcję. Zapewne Cień powaliłby go na ziemię, gdyby nie Shinjiro, który roztrzaskał go na pół, jednym machnięciem topora.

Niezły refleks - powiedział zszokowany Akihiko.

Czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie - odparł skromnie Shinjiro, opierając się na toporze.

Wal się - warknął przyjaciel.

Shinjiro chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, jednak wtedy usłyszeli, krzyk Mitsuru.

Ej! Chłopaki! Chodźcie!

Gdy chłopcy się odwrócili, zobaczyli dziewczynę wbiegającą za zakręt. Szybko rzucili się w jej kierunku, aby pomóc młodej Kirijo.

W zasięgu ich wzroku nie było już żadnych Cieni, co sprawiło, że poczuli ulgę. Pewnie niektóre uciekły, ale większość została zniszczona. W końcu mogli wrócić do domu, gdy tylko uporają się z cieniem, do którego zawołała ich Mitsuru.

Chłopcy czuli ulgę i szczęście, do momentu w którym nie wbiegli za róg.

Ich oczom ukazał się wielki, około pięciometrowy Cień, który kształtem przypominał trochę węża z długimi, czarnymi mackami. Shinjiro stał z zszokowaną miną nie mogąc się ruszyć. To był największy Cień, jakiego w życiu widział. Jednak szok trwał tylko moment, gdyż po chwili z zawieszenia wyrwał go, kobiecy krzyk.

W pierwszym odruchu Shinjiro skierował swój wzrok na Mitsuru, jednak to nie ona krzyczała. Krzyk pochodził z ust kobiet, którą szatyn zauważył dopiero po chwili, gdy spojrzał w miejsce, w które powolnym krokiem zmierzał potwór.

Przy ścianie, zesztywniała ze strachu, stała jakaś, na oko, trzydziestoletnia kobieta.

Stwór po chwili wyciągnął mackę w jej stronę i podniósł ją na wysokość, czegoś, co zapewne było jego oczami.

Akihiko! - wrzasnęła Mitsuru. - Łap ją! Persona!

Białowłosy, podobnie, jak Persona młodej Kirijo, rzucił się w stronę potwora. Persona nie zniszczyła potwora, ale sprawiła, że zachwiał się wypuszczając ofiarę ze swoich macek.

Akihiko w ostatniej chwili złapał kobietę w ramiona.

Niech pani ucieka - powiedział szybko, stawiając ją na ziemi.

Nie - jęknęła kobieta - Ken… gdzie jest Ken?

Ken? - Akihiko nie rozumiał o co chodzi kobiecie, jednak nie zamierzał się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać. - Niech pani po prostu ucieka.

Białowłosy szybko oddalił się od kobiety, aby dołączyć do walki, razem z przyjaciółmi.

Cień był chyba najsilniejszym jakiego dotąd spotkali. Nie dość, że ich ataki nie robiły na nim wrażenia, to do tego atakował równie zacięcie, co oni.

Shinjiro nie miał pojęcia, ile trwała ta walka. Ciągnęła się chyba w nieskończoność. Cała grupa musiała jednocześnie przyzywać Persony i atakować, jego macki, które co chwilę próbowały ich trafić.

Chłopak już miał dość. Chciał usiąść i odpocząć, jednak nie mógł. Stwór natomiast wydawał się nie męczyć, a wręcz nabierać siły wraz z ich osłabieniem.

Nagle Shinjiro poczuł okropny ból głowy, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno.

Nie teraz - pomyślał szatyn.

Jednak jego Persona, a w zasadzie jej imitacja, miała inne zdanie na ten temat.

Shinjiro próbował coś zrobić, jakoś ją zatrzymać, jednak to wszystko było na nic. Persona rzuciła się przed siebie, z zamiarem stratowania wszystkiego, co stanie jej na drodzę.

Aragaki przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że Castor zaatakuje Cienia. Jednak tak się nie stało. Persona rzuciła się w stronę kobiety, która, nie wiedzieć czemu, wciąż stała kawałek za Cieniem i patrzyła z przerażeniem na całą sytuację.

Uciekaj - pomyślał Shinjiro, bojąc się, co może jej zrobić Castor.

Gdy kobieta zauważyła, że Persona zbliża się w jej stronę, instynkt samozachowawczy wziął górę nad strachem i kobieta zaczęła uciekać przed Personą.

Shinjiro miał nadzieje, że kobiecie uda się oddalić na tyle, aby Castor nie zrobił jej krzywdy. W końcu Persona, z racji swojego istnienia, nie mogła się za bardzo oddalać od Shinjiro i w pewnym momencie musiałaby wrócić.

Jednak to były tylko płonne nadzieje szatyna, które zostały rozwiane, gdy tylko Persona dogoniła kobietę. Zderzyła się z nią, a potem rozpłynęła w powietrzu. Ból Shinjiro ustąpił.

Chłopak spojrzał na kobietę, która stała parędziesiąt metrów od niego, odwrócona tyłem. Nagle Aragaki usłyszał przeraźliwy wrzask, a kobieta padła na ziemię.

Szatyn wpatrywał się w to z przerażeniem. Co jego Persona zrobiła tej kobiecie? Zabiła ją? Czy tylko ogłuszyła?

Persona!

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go krzyk Mitsuru i Cienia rozrywanego na kawałki.

Dziewczyna, resztkami sił, zacisnęła dłoń na Evokerze i wsparła się na rapierze, aby nie upaść. To musiało kosztować ją wiele siły. Shinjiro nie dziwiło, że teraz jest tak osłabiona.

Jednak nie tym się martwił.

Chłopak szybko zaczął biec w stronę kobiety, aby sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie jest.

Mitsuru - powiedział przerażony Akihiko zbliżając się do przyjaciółki, która ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

Nie, to nic. - wysapała. - Idź sprawdzić, co z tą kobietą - machnęła niedbale dłonią, w stronę Shinjiro.

Białowłosy zrobił tak, jak prosiła. Podbiegł szybko do przyjaciela, który klęczał obok trzydziestolatki, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze.

I co? - zapytał.

Shinjiro, który trzymał kobietę w ramionach spojrzał na niego przerażonymi oczami, w których można było zobaczyć łzy.

Akihiko był co najmniej zszokowany. Jego przyjaciel rzadko kiedy okazywał emocje, a teraz nie dość, że trząsł się, jak osika, to jeszcze wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Sanada nigdy w życiu nie widział swojego przyjaciela płaczącego, więc ten widok co najmniej nim wstrząsnął.

Nie żyje - powiedział cicho Shinjiro, jakby sam do końca nie wierzył, w to co mówi.

Akihiko nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, był w takim samym szoku, co przyjaciel. Już nawet Mitsuru, która wyglądała, jakby miała skonać, straciła dla niego znaczenie.

Chłopak już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak wtedy oboje usłyszeli jakiś jęk, pełen przerażenia, przed sobą.

Gdy podnieśli głowy, zobaczyli stojącego w cieniu, małego chłopca, który miał na pewno nie więcej niż dziesięć lat.

Ty jesteś Ken? - zapytał Akihiko, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

Nagle dotarło do niego, że imię Ken, które wypowiedziała kobieta, gdy Akihiko ją złapał, pewnie należało do jej syna. W końcu każda matka w takiej chwili martwiłbym się o dziecko.

Jednak chłopiec nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął uciekać, tak szybko, jak mógł.

Wracaj! - wrzasnął białowłosy.

Chłopiec nie mógł przebywać sam na dworze, podczas Godziny Mroku. Jeszcze zaatakowały by go Cienie. I co z tego, że chłopiec ma moce Persony, skoro jeszcze nie potrafi ich używać i nie umie się bronić?

Jednak było już za późno. Chłopiec dawno zniknął mu z oczu.

Białowłosy spojrzał na przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w martwe ciało kobiety.

Shinji - powiedział niepewnie Akihiko.

Zabiłem ją - powiedział Aragaki.

Shinji. - Chłopak położył przyjacielowi dłoń na ramieniu.

Zabiłem ją! - wrzasnął, zrywając się z miejsca. - Zabiłem niewinna osobę - spojrzał na przyjaciela.

Shinji, to nie twoja wina - Akihiko podszedł do niego, próbując go uspokoić.

Nie moja? A czyja? To ja ją zabiłem! To z mojej winy leży tu martwa… A tamten chłopiec… jeśli był jej synem? A jeśli miał tylko matkę? Osierociłem go! A co się stanie, jeśli skończy tak jak my? Na ulicy.

Nie panowałeś nad tym!

Jednak słowa Akihiko już nie miały znaczenia, gdyż Shinjiro odwrócił się i zaczął biec przed siebie.

Shinji! - wrzasnął za nim Akihiko.

Aragaki! - krzyknęła Mitsuru.

Jednak Shinjiro już ich nie słuchał. Biegł przed siebie nie wiedząc właściwie dokąd biegnie. Chciał uciec od nich. Od martwej kobiety. Od SEES. Nie obchodziło go już nic, miał gdzieś wszystko i wszystkich. Czuł się jak potwór. Odebrał życie kobiecie. Odebrał matkę małemu chłopcu.

Jego rozpacz przywiodła go pod drzwi akademika.

Bał się, że w salonie spotka Ikutsukiego, jednak, całe szczęście, nie było go tam. Nie chciał widzieć, człowieka, który wpadł na ten debilny pomysł, żeby nauczył się kontrolować swoja Personę. Tak! Tak się nauczył, że zabił niewinną kobietę.

Chłopak wbiegł na drugie piętro i zaszył się w pokoju. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć, nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Chciał być sam.

Po jakimś czasie do jego drzwi zaczął się dobijać Akihiko.

Shinji! - krzyczał. - Shinji, błagam! Otwórz! Porozmawiajmy! To nie twoja wina. Nie miałeś nad tym kontroli.

Shinjiro nie chciał tego słuchać. Mógł mówić, co chciał, ale nie wiedział, jak to jest. Nie wiedział, jak to jest być mordercą.

Aragaki był, jak w jakimś dziwnym transie, jak w amoku. Nie wychodził z pokoju przez dwa dni. Nie pamiętał, co wtedy jadł, ani pił, ale wtedy to nie miało znaczenia. Był przerażony, autentycznie przerażony. Jak nigdy.

Czuł się, jak małe zagubione dziecko. Nie wiedział co zrobić, ani gdzie pójść.

Aż w końcu, pewnego dnia, odpowiedź nasunęła mu się sama - musiał odejść z SEES.

To przez Ikutsukiego zabił tą kobietę. Akihiko chciał go odsunąć. Chciał dobrze. Ale on ciągle nalegał i jak to się skończyło?

Ponadto nie chciał już nigdy walczyć dla SEES, nie chciał już nigdy nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Nieważne, czy to cywilom, czy Akihiko bądź Mitsuru. A gdyby stracił panowanie nad Personą na przykład w akademiku albo w szkole? Nie, Shinjiro był pewien. Musiał odejść.

Shinjiro z plecakiem, zawieszonym na jednym ramieniu, położył rękę na klamce. Zatrzymał się na chwilę.

Z tym miejscem wiązało się tyle chwil. To tu utworzył połączenie z Personą, tu poznał Mitsuru, to tu po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu mógł być z Akihiko szczęśliwym. Jednak decyzja została już podjęta. Miał odejść. I musiał się śpieszyć, gdyż za niedługo nastawał świt, a wtedy Shinjiro zamierzał być już daleko od akademika.

Szatyn nacisnął na klamkę.

Aragaki! - usłyszał za sobą karcący głos.

Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył Mitsuru, która stała na schodach.

Co ty robisz? - zapytała, podchodząc do niego.

A nie widać? Odchodzę.

Nie możesz odejść. Obiecałeś, że będziesz pracować dla SEES.

Nie, miałem to robić w zamian za gościnę twojego ojca. A teraz rezygnuję, zarówno z niej, jak i z SEES.

A co z Akihiko? Tak po prostu go zostawisz?

Ma ciebie, szkołę i bandę fanek… myślę, że sobie poradzi.

Nie wygłupiaj się - warknęła. - Jesteś dla niego jak brat. Wiesz, co on przeżywał przez ostatnie dwa dni? Martwi się o ciebie, ty samolubny dupku!

Mitsuru po raz pierwszy w życiu użyła tak mocnych słów, w stosunku do niego. To do niej całkowicie nie pasowało. Widać było, że zaczynają jej puszczać nerwy.

A ja sie martwie o was, dlatego odchodze, Mitsuru. Nie zmienisz mojego zdania i nie masz żadnego sposobu, żeby nie tu zatrzymać. To koniec.

Mitsuru chwile nerwowo sie rozgladała, jaky szukała jakiegoś argumentu.

To co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Że tak po prostu sobie odszedłeś, a ja ci na to pozwoliłam? - Mitsuru wydawała się poddawać.

Nie musisz mu wspominać o tej rozmowie, po prostu… pociesz go jakoś. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie.

Tak nie można, Aragaki - dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i bezradnie pokręciła głową.

Tak trzeba, Mitsuru. Żegnaj.

Po tych słowach pchnął drzwi.

Shinjiro szedł pustymi ulicami, oddalając się od dormitorium. Zostawił za sobą wszystkie wspomnienia, swoich nielicznych znajomych, swój pokój i… swojego Akihiko.

Chłopak czasami mijał jakieś śmieci, które pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru, niczym tumbleweed na pustyni, przetaczały się pod jego nogami. Wśród nich była gazeta. Na jej pierwszej stronie zobaczył zdjęcie kobiety, którą zabił dwa dni temu. Shinjiro ścisnęło w gardle. Wszystko do niego powróciło. To było okropne, znów poczuł się jak morderca… I słusznie. Był nim.

Shinjiro dowiedział się z gazety, że nie było żadnych dowodów, ani świadków. Za to udało się ustalić tożsamość kobiety, którą podano, jako M. Amada.

Szatyn miał nadzieję, że mały chłopiec, którego spotkał tamtej nocy wrócił do domu. Do ojca. Że nie trafił do sierocińca, czy, co gorsza, na ulicę.

Shinjiro długo szedł bez celu, zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobi. Znów nie miał domu, znów nie miał gdzie się podziać. Sęk w tym, że trzy lata temu miał przynajmniej przyjaciela. A teraz? Był absolutnie sam.

Jego rozmyślania zawiodły go, aż do Port Island Station. Do miejsca, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Do miejsca, które Shinjiro opuszczał kiedyś z lekką nostalgią, a teraz znów do niego powracał.

Na niebie zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze promienie słońca. Aragaki wiedział, że Akihiko zapewne za niedługo się obudzi, pójdzie pod jego pokój, zauważy, że drzwi są otwarte, a jego nie ma. Zastanawiał się, co zrobi Mitsuru. Powie mu, że o wszystkim wiedziała, czy będzie udawać greka?

Shinjiro wszedł w ciemne uliczki Port Island Station, które powitały go po tylu latach.

Miejsce, które pamiętał Aragaki zmieniło się przez te trzy lata. Zaczęło tam przychodzić coraz więcej osób. W głównej mierze nastolatkowie, którzy nie mieli gdzie się upić, narkomani, którzy przećpali wszystkie swoje pieniądze, albo młode osoby, które uciekły z domu. Choć nie było to wymarzone towarzystwo dla Shinjiro, to musiał przyznać, że przynajmniej nie było nudno.

W miejscu, w którym kiedyś mieszkał z przyjacielem zamieszkała czwórka nastolatków. Choć szatyn "wprowadził się" do tego samego budynku, co oni, to jednak trzymał się od nich z dala. Nie chodzi o to, że bał się ich, czy coś. Po prostu, jak zwykle wolał nie zbliżać się do ludzi. Taki zwyczaj.

Musiał przyznać, że nastolatkowie byli bardzo mili. Mimo chłodnego podejścia Shinjiro, często próbowali z nim rozmawiać i dzielili się swoim jedzeniem. Choć chłopak nie zamierzał zawierać nowych znajomości, to często zdawkowo im odpowiadał, albo proponował im trochę tego, co sam miał do jedzenia. Skąd to brał? Sprawa okazała się niesamowicie prosta. Nastolatkowie, którzy tam przychodzili co noc, jak można się domyślić, nie zwijali się po dwudziestej drugiej, tylko siedzieli tam jeszcze długo po Godzinie Mroku, w trakcie której Shinjiro korzystał z sytuacji i bezceremonialne zabierał im jedzenie. Oni zresztą i tak byli na tyle pijani, że niczego nie zauważali.

I tak, w spokoju i harmonii z ulicą, minął mu pierwszy tydzień. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie będzie tak źle. Że w spokoju da radę żyć tak do końca życia, albo dopóki nie znajdzie jakiejś pracy. Ale, jak to zwykle bywa, nic nigdy nie idzie po jego myśli.

Shinjiro szedł spokojnie ulicą, z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach. Po chwili poczuł, jak ktoś puka go w plecy. Obrócił się, aby sprawdzić, kim była ta osoba. Jednak nie zdążył się nawet dobrze obejrzeć, gdy nagle został z impetem uderzony pięścią w twarz. Chłopak zatoczył się, łapiąc za krwawiący nos. Szatyn podniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć, kto go zaatakował. Wtedy zobaczył, czerwonego na twarzy ze wściekłości, Akihiko, który stał przed nim z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

Aki - zauważył inteligentnie zaskoczony Shinjiro.

Jednak nie miał czasu, aby powiedzieć coś więcej, gdyż w tym samym czasie ponownie oberwał w twarz od przyjaciela. Chłopak cofnął się kilka kroków, po czym poczuł, jak białowłosy łapie go za przód płaszczu i przypiera do ściany.

Czy ciebie popierdoliło?! - warknął Akihiko.

To ty się na mnie rzucasz, ale to mnie popierdoliło - zauważył Shinjiro z kamienną twarzą.

Nie miał ochoty w tej chwili na żarty.

Kurwa, wiesz jak to jest, gdy po dwóch dniach siedzenia w pokoju twój przyjaciel tak po prostu odchodzi?! Wiesz ile musiałem cię szukać?!

A ktoś ci kazał mnie szukać?!

Shinjiro złapał Akihiko za nadgarstki i próbował odepchnąć od siebie, jednak ten okazał się silniejszy.

Odszedłem dobrowolnie! Ze świadomością, że już nigdy was nie zobaczę, ale jak widać jesteś bardziej uparty niż myślałem.

Do cholery, Aragaki, jesteś moim przyjacielem! Jeśli myślałeś, że po tych wszystkich latach dam ci tak po prostu zniknąć, to się myliłeś! Wracasz ze mną!

Nie! - Shinjiro w końcu udało się odepchnąć przyjaciela. - Już nigdy tam nie wrócę!

Naprawdę? - Akihiko, pod wpływem pchnięcia przez Shinjiro zachwiał się trochę. - Po tym wszystkim, tak po prostu strzelasz focha i wypinasz się na mnie?

Sanada, kurwa, czy do ciebie dalej nie dociera? Zabiłem człowieka. A co gdyby to się powtórzyło? Ikutsuki się mylił, nie jestem w stanie panować nad swoją Personą i nie będę czekał, aż w końcu zranię któreś z was.

To co ja mam teraz zrobić? - Akihiko spojrzał bezradnie na niego. - Po tym wszystkim zostawiasz mnie całkiem samego.

Nie przesadzaj - uśmiechnął się wrednie Shinjiro - masz jeszcze Mitsuru i swoje faneczki.

Akihiko chwilę patrzył w bok, po czym zerwał się gwałtownie i walnął z całej siły pięścią w mur, koło głowy przyjaciela. Gdyby wycelował pięścią trochę bardziej w prawo, Shinjiro prawdopodobnie mógłby się pożegnać z prostym nosem.

Wiesz co? Jesteś po prostu tchórzem - syknął Akihiko.

Nie, jestem po prostu inteligentny - zaprzeczył Shinjiro.

I dobrze - Akihiko zaczął się wycofywać - zgnij tu sobie, jak tak bardzo chcesz. Nikt nie będzie po tobie płakał!

Shinjiro chciał jeszcze coś odpowiedzieć, jednak jego przyjaciel zaczął szybkim krokiem oddalać się w stronę wyjścia z zaułku.

Aragaki wiedział, że kiedyś zapewne spotka przyjaciela i będzie musiał się z nim skonfrontować, jednak nie sądził, że to stanie się tak szybko. Nie był na to przygotowany. Chciał mu to jakoś sensownie wytłumaczyć, zamiast po prostu się na niego drzeć i mu zaprzeczać, lecz, jak to zwykle bywa, nic nie poszło po jego myśli.

Jeszcze tej samej nocy Shinjiro dopadła burza. Chłopak siedział na schodach prowadzących do jakiejś starej kamienicy. Nie wiedział do końca, co to za miejsce, a siedział tam tylko dlatego, że nad wejściem był mały daszek, który chronił go od deszczu. Nie martwił się tym, że ktoś może go uderzyć drzwiami podczas wychodzenia. Była Godzina Mroku, a wszyscy, którzy mieli gdzieś wyjść, po północy, zapewne aktualnie siedzieli w mieszkaniach, zamienieni w tumny.

Aragaki przypomniał sobie, jak w dzieciństwie spał razem z Akihiko, gdyż ten bał się burzy. Dziś za pewne się nie boi. Dziś zapewne czuje wściekłość na przyjaciela. Pewnie żali się Mitsuru, albo siedzi sam w pokoju i rozmyśla nad tym, jak ich przyjaźń w przeciągu jednej chwili się rozpadła.

Shinjiro spojrzał na czerwoną kałużę obok niego, po czym westchnął ciężko. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się tak samotny. Czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Jakiegoś niskiego, białowłosego elementu, który zawsze mu towarzyszył.

Beznadziejna pogoda, nie? - nagle szatyn usłyszał obok siebie czyjś głos.

Zerwał się z miejsca i spojrzał na osobę, która stała obok niego

Był to chłopak w jego wieku. Może trochę starszy. Miał ciemnoniebieskie włosy, okulary i jasno zieloną kurtkę. Opierał się nonszalancko o ścianę, patrząc na niego z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

Shinjiro zdziwiło, że chłopak zamiast zamienić się w trumnę, spokojnie sobie stał obok niego, nie zwracając uwagi na Godzinę Mroku. Prawdopodobnie, tak jak on, był Władcą Persony.

Aragaki, tak? - zapytał, podchodząc do niego.

Skąd znasz moje nazwisko?

Shinjiro zaczął się czuć trochę niepewnie. Po mimo faktu, że też był Władcą Persony, to szatyn nie wiedział, czy powinien mu ufać.

Wiem różne rzeczy o różnych ludziach - odpowiedział tajemniczo, a z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech.

Też jesteś Władcą Persony? - upewnił się Shinjiro.

Tak - stwierdził krótko chłopak.

Pracujesz dla SEES? - zapytał.

Skoro był mniej więcej w jego wieku i posiadał moc Persony, to było bardzo możliwe, że SEES znalazło kogoś na jego miejsce.

SEES? Nie, nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. - chłopak wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego. - Ja pracuję dla Stregi.

Czym jest Straga? - teraz Shinjiro niczego nie rozumiał. - Też walczycie z Cieniami?

Nie - choć chłopak starał się mieć kamienną twarz, to i tak na jego usta wpełzł tajemniczy uśmieszek - my robimy trochę co innego. A zreszta, to i tak nie ma znaczenia.

Jak się nazywasz? - Shinjiro kontynuował swoje pytania.

Nie chciał, aby rozmówca pozostał anonimowy, kiedy on wiedział o nim zdecydowanie za dużo.

Ach, no tak, nie przedstawiłem ci się. Jestem Jin.

Niebieskowłosy wyciągnął rękę w stronę Shinjiro. Aragaki niepewnie ją uścisnął, bacznie obserwując nowo poznanego chłopaka.

Ale dość już o mnie. Chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

O czym?

Było widać, że chłopak odnalazł go w jakimś konkretnym celu.

Słyszałem, że masz problemy z kontrolowaniem Persony - zrobił krok w jego stronę.

Skąd ty…?

Więc to prawda? - Jin wszedł mu w zdanie.

A jeśli tak to co? - Shinjiro skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

To mam dla ciebie świetna ofertę.

Chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął plastikową fiolkę z małymi tabletkami w środku.

Co to? - zapytał zaszokowany Shinjiro.

Te tabletki pomogą ci kontrolować twoją Personę.

Shinjiro przyjrzał się uważnie chłopakowi, tak jakby miał nadzieję, że z jego postawy, wyczyta podstęp, bądź intencje, które nim kierują.

Co za nie chcesz? - zapytał podejrzliwie Aragaki. - Nie mam nic. Jestem bezdomny.

Absolutnie nic - chłopak podsunął mu tabletki pod nos.

Shinjiro nie ufał mu i to było chyba oczywiste. Chłopak był prawdopodobnie debilem, jeśli myślał, że Shinjiro zgodziłby się na coś takiego.

I mam uwierzyć, że dajesz mi tabletki, które mogą mi pomóc i nie chcesz za nie absolutnie nic? - zapytał sceptycznie szatyn.

Dokładnie - zgodził się chłopak.

A skąd w ogóle mam wiedzieć, że zadziałają?

Moja… koleżanka, ma dokładnie taki sam problem. Spokojnie, nie jesteś moim chomikiem doświadczalnym. Już je sprawdziłem. Działają.

Shinjiro zmierzył go wzrokiem. W sumie, to co mu szkodziło? W końcu gdyby miało mu to jakoś zaszkodzić, to chłopak raczej by go zmusił do wzięcia tych tabletek, zamiast go przekonywać, więc…

No nie wiem - Shinjiro zamyślił się.

Jeśli nie chcesz, to oczywiście cię nie zmuszam, ale wiec, że drugiej takiej szansy nie będzie - Jin pomachał mu fiolką przed oczami.

Dobra. - Shinjiro szybko złapał fiolkę. - Jak mam to dawkować? - zapytał, przyglądając się tabletką.

Niebieskowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

Za każdym razem, gdy poczujesz, że tracisz panowanie nad Personą, weź jedną.

Po tych słowach Shinjiro chwile wpatrywał się w chłopaka, po czym ten odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

Czekaj! A jak mi się skończą, to jak mam cię znaleźć?! - krzyknął za nim, jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

Aragaki wiedział, że prawdopodobnie ufanie mu jest głupie, ale nie przejmował się tym. W końcu, co miał do stracenia?

Shinjiro bardzo szybko przekonał się o skuteczności leków. Brał je za każdym razem, gdy jego Persona próbowała się wymknąć spod kontroli i za każdym razem działało. Chłopak był szczęśliwy. Działało, nie miało skutków ubocznych i nic go nie kosztowało. To był układ idealny.

Jednak po jakimś czasie jego szczęście się skończyło, wraz z opustoszeniem fiolki.

Aragaki długo nie wiedział, co miał zrobić w tej sytuacji. Wiedział, że za niedługo znów straci kontrolę nad Personą i nie będzie mógł nic z tym zrobić. A co gdyby to się stało przy ludziach, z którymi mieszkał? To byłoby okropne. Mógłby ich zabić. A nawet, gdyby tego nie zrobił, to jakby się wytłumaczył?

Jego rozmyślania zakończyły się parę dni później, gdy pewnej noc Shinjiro siedział w ciemnej uliczce.

Nie robił wtedy niczego konkretnego, po prostu, co często mu się zdarzało, siedział i rozmyślał nad różnymi rzeczami.

Nagle usłyszał kroki zmierzające w jego stronę. Gdy spojrzał w bok, zobaczył chłopaka mniej więcej w jego wieku, który miał długie białe włosy, bródkę, rewolwer za paskiem i ręce całe w tatuażach. Był bardzo chudy, co można było łatwo stwierdzić, gdyż nie miał bluzki.

Kawałek za nim szła niska dziewczyna o długich rudych włosach, przez które przypominała mu trochę Mitsuru. Jednak ona zamiast długiej, czarnej spudnicy miała na sobe białą, koronkową sukienkę, mały czepek i dziwny sztylet we włosach. Obok niej szedł Jin, którego Shinjiro już dobrze znał.

Aragaki wstał, aby skonfrontować się z przybyszami. Gdy cała trójka podeszła do niego, Shinjiro spojrzał na Jina.

Masz tabletki? - zapytał, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałą dwójkę.

Chłopak skinął sztywno głową, po czym włożył rękę do kieszeni, jednak białowłosy zatrzymał go podniesieniem ręki.

Jeszcze nie, Jin. Najpierw mam parę pytań do ciebie - spojrzał w stronę Shinjiro.

Kim jesteście? - zapytał niepewnie Shinjiro. - Jina już za nam, ale was nie kojarzę.

Ja jestem Takaya, a to - skazał na rudą dziewczynę, która patrzyła na niego lekko nieprzytomnie - Chidori. Ale nazywają nas również Stregą.

Shinjiro połączył w głowie wszystkie fakty.

Czego ode mnie chcecie?

Jin mówił, że wspomniałeś mu coś o… jak to się nazywało? SEES? - chłopak przybliżył się do niego.

Tak - przyznał Shinjiro bez ogródek.

Co to?

Organizacja, która walczy z Cieniami. Należałem kiedyś do niej.

Kto jeszcze do niej należy? - drążył dalej.

Shinjiro zastanowił się chwilę, czy powinien im zdradzać te informacje. W końcu nie zrobiłby niczego złego. Po prostu podałby im suche fakty na temat SEES. Nie musi mówić jakie są relacje między nimi, ani gdzie się mieści ich akademik. Zresztą oni nie robili niczego złego, ani niczego, czego mogliby się wstydzić, więc czemu nie?

Mój przyjaciel Akihiko i córka Takeharu Kirijo - odpowiedział.

Ile mają lat?

Tyle samo co ja. Szesnaście.

Takaya pokiwał głową. Najwyraźniej te informacje mu wystarczyły.

Daj mu - rozkazał.

Jin podał Shinjiro plastikową fiolkę z tabletkami w środku.

Shinjiro chwilę się jej przyglądał. Czuł, że ci ludzie są niebezpieczni i że właśnie popełnia duży błąd, ale z drugiej strony, co miał do stracenia?

Jak was znajdę, gdy tabletki mi się skończą? - zapytał.

O to się nie martw - odpowiedział Takaya z uśmiechem - my cię znajdziemy.

Shinjiro skinął głową, a później już tylko patrzył, jak cała trójka odchodzi.

W późniejszym czasie Shinjiro miał dużo czasu, aby lepiej poznać Stregę. Dowiedzieć się, że prowadzą jakiś nielegalny interes, który o dziwo nie był związany z tymi odejrzamymi tabletkami. Zrozumieć, że Takaya był liderem, któremu Jin bardzo wiele zawdzięczał. Oraz dowiedzieć się, że Chidori nie ma przyjaciół. To może brzmieć bardzo brutalnie, a nawet śmieszne, ale taka była prawda. Z nikim nie utrzymywała kontaktów i to prawdopodobnie dlatego wstąpiła do Stregi. Bo chciała być zaakceptowana.

Oczywiście to nie oznacza, że zaprzyjaźnili się. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Relacje zawsze były między nimi na poziomie klient-dealer.

Shinjiro nigdy na nich nie narzekał. Nie obchodziły go ich nielegalne interesy, a ich jego życie. A dopóki nie próbowali z niego wyciągnąć informacji, których nie powinni wiedzieć, a lekarstwa działały i nie niosły za sobą żadnych konsekwencji, Aragaki mógł spać spokojne… Czyli stosunkowo krótko.

Shinjiro siedział na uboczu, przyglądając się bandzie nastolatków w jego wieku, którzy przyszli tu z nieznanych mu powodów, ale zapewne, żeby się upić.

Na początku zaczepiali go i pytali, czy by do nich nie dołączył, jednak Shinjiro po trzech latach spędzonych w gimnazjum nauczył się, jak odpędzać od siebie tę nieznośną chołotę.

Czekał cierpliwie na Godzinę Mroku, podczas której ich jedzenie napełniło by jego żołądek.

Nagle usłyszał z boku jakieś kroki, które zbliżały się do niego. Gdy odwrócił głowę, dostrzegł Chidori, która szła w jego stronę.

Witaj - powiedziała, stając obok niego.

Cześć - mruknął Shinjiro.

Przez ostatni miesiąc zauważył, że on i ona mieli ze sobą trochę wspólnego. Oboje byli samotnikami oszczędnymi w słowach i uczuciach.

Ej! Lala! - nage Shinjiro usłyszał krzyk z tłumu nastolatków, którzy zgromadzili się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od nich. - Skąd wzięłaś te ciuchy? Zabrałaś jakiejś pastereczce?

Chidori powoli przekręciła głowę w stronę chłopaka, który krzyczał, po czym zmroziła go wzrokiem.

Zamilcz - rozkazała, po czym znów spojrzała na Shinjiro.

Chłopak już nic nie krzyczał. Najwyraźniej Chidori go zagięła swoim chłodnym panowaniem.

Posłuchaj, Shinjiro Aragaki, muszę ci przekazać ważną wiadomość - powiedziała spokojnie.

Coś od Takayi? - upewnił się chłopak.

Nie, ode mnie.

Shinjiro to zdziwiło. Przeważnie nawet się do niego nie odzywała, a teraz chciała mu przekazać jakąś wiadomość? To było dziwne.

Jaką? - Shinjiro poczuł się lekko zaniepokojony.

Umierasz - powiedziała spokojnie.

Jak to? - Aragaki nie za bardzo rozumiał, co dziewczyna ma na myśli.

Ja mam taki sam problem z Personą, jak ty. Medea to moja jedyna przyjaciółka, choć czasami jest po prostu trochę nie posłuszna - mówiąc to położyła dłonie na sercu, tak jakby myślała, że to właśnie tam znajduje się jej Persona.

Shinjiro westchnął ciężko w duszy. To było okropne. Nawet ta wariatka miała mocne połączenie z Personą i czuła ją, a Shinjiro nie.

Biorę tabletki, aby nauczyć się ją kontrolować - kontynuowała - i to pomogło. Medea zaczęła się mnie słuchać. Jednak coś się ze mną zaczęło dziać… moje ciało zaczęło umierać. Z tobą będzie tak samo.

Shinjiro chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z przerażeniem. A co jeśli ona mówiła prawdę? Jeśli naprawdę od tych leków kiedyś umrze? W końcu Chidori nie przychodziłaby tu bez powodu i nie straszyła klienta Stregi.

Takaya i Jin wiedzą, że tu jesteś? - zapytał Shinjiro.

Może miała jakiś cel w straszeniu go.

Zapewne nie wiedzą, ale czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? - głos dziewczyny był wyprany z emocji. - Nie przyszłam tu, żeby cię ratować. Daję ci wybór. Ja swój podjęłam.

Chidori odwróciła się zaczęła znikać w ciemnej uliczce.

Czekaj! - krzyknął za nią Shinjiro.

Dziewczyna się odwróciła.

Od jak dawna bierzesz te leki? - zapytał.

Trochę dłużej niż ty.

Jeśli będę je brał, to jak długo będę żyć.

Chidori wzruszyła ramionami.

Parę lat zapewne - odpowiedziała.

Dzięki.

Po tych słowach dziewczyna zniknęła mu z oczu.

Czy Shinjiro zamierzał przestać brać te tabletki? Nie. Nie miał niczego do stracenia. Stracił już wszystko. Dom, przyjaciół, a rodziny nie miał. Nie zależało mu. Oczywiście idąc tą logiką mógł się od razu zabić, ale on taki nie był. Nie zachowywał się, jak te wszystkie emo nastolatki, które zabijają się z byle powodu. Zamierzał brać te leki skoro dzięki nim jego Persona się uspokajała. A co do efektów ubocznych… to po prostu nie miało znaczenia.

No a przynajmniej, aż do pewnego dnia.

Shinjiro siedział na grubej warstwie jakiś starych koców, na których zazwyczaj spał. Spojrzał na czwórkę nastolatków, którzy znajdowali się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Zajęli jego materac sprzed trzech lat, jednak Shinjiro nie miał do nich o to żalu. W końcu byli tu pierwsi. Rozmawiali o czymś i śmiali się. Aragaki lubił się im przyglądać. Byli tacy pozytywni.

Nagle drzwi do budynku, w którym byli, otworzyły się na oścież. Shinjiro odwrócił głowę w ich kierunku, podobnie, jak inni, którzy się tam znajdowali. Szatynowi niemal oczy wyszły na wierzch, gdy w drzwiach zobaczył Akihiko.

Skąd ja wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę - powiedział białowłosy, patrząc na przyjaciela.

Aki - powiedział zszokowany Shinjiro, podnosząc się z posłania.

Nigdy nie posądzałem cię o sentyment, ale jak widać myliłem się.

Sanada zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu, podchodząc do niego. Po jego minie Shinjiro mógł wywnioskować, że wracają do niego wspomnienia.

Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał szatyn.

Posłuchaj - Akihiko stanął naprzeciw niego i włożył niedbale ręce do kieszeni - przemyślałem to. Tyle lat byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nie chcę tego teraz od tak niszczyć. Rozumiem, że to co przeżyłeś było straszne i sam nie chciałbym nigdy doświadczyć czegoś takiego, dlatego zamiast zachowywać się, jak rozkapryszone dziecko, postanowiłem zaakcetować twoją decyzje o odejściu.

Rozumiem - mruknął Shinjiro, który jeszcze nie otrząsnął się z szoku.

Jeśli chcesz możesz tu mieszkać, choć mam nadzieję, że kiedyś w końcu wrócisz do nas, ale nie przekreślaj jednocześnie naszej przyjaźni.

Shinjiro wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Nie wierzył. Był pewien, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy, a tu proszę, Akihiko stał przy nim. Co więcej dobrowolnie do niego przyszedł.

Zresztą Mitsuru też za toba teskni. - Akihiko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Masz pojęcie jak się na nią wydarłem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że pozwoliła ci odejść?... Myślę, że teraz już na pewno nie mam u niej szans, ale trudno się mówi. Zresztą i tak nigdy nie miałem odwagi wyznać jej miłości, więc wiele nie straciłem.

Rozumiem - mruknął Shinjiro.

Akihiko chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

Tylko tyle mi powiesz? To ja tu przychodzę, chowam dumę do kieszeni, szukam cię, próbuję się pogodzić, a ty mi odpowiadasz jakimiś półsłówkami?... Do cholery, Aragaki, powiedz coś!

Nagle Shinjiro złapał przyjaciela, przyciągnął do siebie i mocno przytulił.

Tęskniłem - wyszeptał

Shinji- jęknął zaskoczony Akihiko - ja… ja też tęskniłem.

Akihiko odwzajemnił uścisk.

Często będziesz tu przychodził? - zapytał Shinjiro odrywając się od przyjaciela.

Tak często, jak będę mógł.

A teraz masz czas? - w oczach Shinjiro pojawiła się nadzieja.

Niestety nie - Akihiko wygląda na trochę zawstydzonego - za dużo czasu straciłem na szukanie cię. Muszę się jeszcze pouczyć, za tydzień mamy egzaminy.

Rozumiem. - Shinjiro trochę posmutniał.- Pozdrów Mitsuru i przyjdź, jak będziesz mógł.

Dobrze - Akihiko z uśmiechem skinął głową.

Shinjiro nie mógł wierzyć, w to co się stało. Znów widział swojego przyjaciela. Znów miał kogoś na kim mu zależało, w końcu miał powód, żeby żyć.

Nagle Shinjiro przypomniała się Strega i tabletki, które brał. Co miał teraz zrobić?

To twój przyjaciel? - usłyszał obok siebie czyjś głos, gdy Akihiko opuścił budynek.

Shinjiro przekręcił głowę i zobaczył dziewczynę, stojącą obok niego. Była jedną z czwórki nastolatków, którzy z nim mieszkali.

Tak - odpowiedział niepewnie.

To niesamowite, jak ceni sobie waszą przyjaźń. A razem wyglądaliście tak uroczo - uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

Co? - zapytał zszokowany chłopak.

Nie rozumiał, co dziewczyna chce zasugerować.

Na ogół jesteś taki zimny i unikasz ludzi, a przy nim otwierasz się i stajesz zupełnie inną osobą. To słodkie.

Shinjiro spojrzał na dziewczynę spod byka.

Zajmij się własnymi sprawami - warknął.

Oni, uroczy. Pff, też coś. Oczywiście Shinjiro wiedział, że Akihiko jest jego słabym punktem ale dziewczyna, nie musiała mu tego uświadamiać.

Jednak to nie był jego jedyny problem w tej chwili. Tabletki, które brał, to był problem. Czy powinien to robić? Z jednej strony, skoro Akihiko się z nim pogodził, a to oznaczało, że znalazł się jakiś promyczek szczęścia w jego życiu. Ale z drugiej, nie chciał przez przypadek zabijać tego promyczka, tracąc kontrolę nad Personą. A zresztą, skoro już zaczął, to i tak na pewno nie pożyje za długo. Tak, nie powinien przestawać, a co do Akihiko… może uzna, że umarł z jakiś przyczyn naturalnych? Żył w końcu na ulicy, zawsze można zwalić na coś lub na kogoś winę.

I Shinjiro nie przestał. Minął rok, a on wciąż brał te leki, nie mówiąc nic przyjacielowi. Akihiko często do niego przychodził, opowiadał mu, co się działo oraz czego się dowiedział. Kiedyś zszokowany, oświadczył mu, że dowiedział się, iż Mitsuru nie urodziła się ze swoimi mocami. Nabyła je po tym, jak przeprowadzano na nie różne eksperymenty. Shinjiro to nie zdziwiło. Dziewczyna przecież na początku ich znajomości powiedziała, że ona zdobyła moce w inny sposób niż oni.

Zresztą, skoro tak go zaszokował ten fakt, to co by powiedział, gdyby poznał historię Stregi i ich powiązania z Kirijo?

Po roku Akihiko przyszedł do niego z informacją, że do SEES dołączyła nowa dziewczyna, Yukari. Mówił, że jest o rok młodsza od nich, lecz bardzo miła, choć trochę strachliwa. Shinjiro wtedy bez słowa potaknął głową, a parę dni później przekazał to Takayi.

Opowiadał jeszcze o młodym chłopaku imieniem Minato. Mówił, że ma niesamowicie potężną moc. Przyjaciel uwierzył mu w to. Strega również. Zresztą po jakimś czasie sam miał okazję poznać Yukari, Minato i Junpeia, którzy przyszli do Port Island Station. Shinjiro wtedy obronił ich przed ludźmi, którzy zaczęli ich zaczepiać.

Dochodziły jeszcze inne osoby. Aragaki nie skupiał się za bardzo na ich nazwiskach, aż do pewnego dnia.

Ken Amada. - powiedział Akihiko, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na Shinjiro.- Wiesz, kim jest, prawda?

Shinjiro potaknął głową. Wiedział, aż za dobrze. To jego widział podczas tej pamiętnej nocy. To jego matkę zabił.

To było dosyć zabawne. Pani Amada zginęła z rąk członka SEES, do którego później dołączył jej syn.

Czas na Post Island Station płyną szybko, zwiastując Shinjiro śmierć od tabletek, od których zaczął się uzależniać. To nie było tak, jak z innymi używkami, jego organizm nie domagał się tego. To on tego potrzebował. Po prost przyzwyczaił sie do nich i do uczucia spokoju, wiedząc, iż nie musi się martwić o to, że może kogoś zabić.

Shinjiro zaczął się w tamtym czasie zastanawiać, czy nie wrócić do SEES. Skoro i tak nie mógł już nikogo skrzywdzić, a miał szansę poznać Kena, to dlaczego nie? Zresztą i tak nie wiedział, jak długo będzie żyć, a nie chciała umierać ze świadomością, że od tak po prostu zostawił tę sprawę.

Akihiko często nakłaniał Shinjiro, aby ten wrócił do nich. Chłopak, jak można się domyślić, odmawiał, jednak po jakimś czasie złamał się i zgodził. Nie mówił do końca przyjacielowi dlaczego, ale ten nie potrzebował wyjaśnień. Cieszył się, że może go znów mieć w drużynie.

Po dwóch latach dołączył do SEES. To było niesamowite, mógł poznać nowych członków, ponownie spotkać Mitsuru, mieszkać w swoim starym pokoju i... poznać Kena.

Pierwszą zmianą, oczywiście oprócz nowych osób, która rzucił mu się w oczy była relacja Akihiko i Mitsuru. Chłopak powiedział, że nigdy nie miał odwagi wyznać jej swoich uczuć, jednak Shinjiro mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że to było niepotrzebne. Widział, jak bliska relacja ich łączyła. Widział, że Mitsuru mu ufała. Widział, jak czasami w nocy, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych plotek, przychodzili do siebie i rozmawiali. Oczywiście to nie było tak, że Shinjiro podsłuchiwał, po prostu jakoś tak czasami przechodził obok pokoju Akihiko… a zresztą, to nie miało znaczenia. Oni przecież nie byli jedynym powodem dla, którego wrócił do SEES… młody Amada.

Ken okazał się naprawdę inteligentnym jedenastoletnim chłopcem. Był dosyć cichy, co Shinjiro mocno sobie cenił. Liczył na to, że Ken go nie pamięta, że będzie mógł się zaprzyjaźnić z nim i jakoś odkupić swoje winy. Wiedział, że to wredne, że próbował tym sposobem po prostu zagłuszyć swoje wyrzuty sumienia, ale co poradzić? Tak postanowił, więc do tego dążył. Jednak Ken go pamiętał. Skąd to wiedział Shinjiro? Domyślił się w chwili, gdy Ken poprosił go o spotkanie w Tatsumi Port Island czwartego października… w drugą rocznicę śmierci matki. Shinjiro bał się. Wiedział, że Ken pewnie będzie chciał się zemścić i miał do tego pełne prawo. Czuł, że to mogą być, jego ostatnie chwilę w SEES. Chciał się jakoś pożegnać.

Shinjiro przyszedł pod pokój Akihiko. Bał się, że przyjaciel zacznie coś podejrzewać. Wahał się czy to zrobić. Lecz nie chciał odchodzić bez pożegnania. Wiedział, że może przesadza, że może Ken chciał z nim tylko porozmawiać. Jednak nawet gdyby Amada nie chciał się zemścić, co było mało prawdopodobne, to wiedział, że pewnie za niedługo i tak umrze, więc lepiej załatwić niektóre sprawy wcześniej niż później.

Nacisnął na klamkę i wszedł do środka.

Zobaczył Akihiko, który siedział na łóżku. Trzymał w ręce rękawicę bokserską. Pewnie coś w niej sprawdzał, jednak to nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia.

Hej, Shinji - powiedział patrząc w jego stronę.

Hej - Shinjiro odruchowo włożył ręce do kieszeni.

Coś się stało?

Nie, chciałem tylko pogadać.

Jasne, o czym? - Akihiko odłożył rękawicę i całą swoja uwagę skupił na przyjacielu.

Wiesz, tak mnie coś ostatnio wzięło na wspomnienia - zaczął niepewnie Aragaki.

Shinjiro podszedł do Akihiko i usiadł obok niego.

Ło, poważna sprawa - Sanada uśmiechnął się.

W sumie, jakby tak pomyśleć, znamy się już dwanaście lat, jak nie więcej - kontynuował, niezważający na komentarz przyjaciela

No. - Akihiko się zamyślił. - Boże, zmarnowałem z tobą dwanaście lat życia, to aż przerażające.

Ale, wiesz… - Shinjiro nie uśmiechał, tylko patrzył przyjacielowi w oczy - Cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało.

Shinji… - mruknął zaskoczony Akihiko - ja…

Ja nigdy nie byłem jak ty. Nie mam żadnych wielkich osiągnięć. Gromady wielbicielek i ludzi, którzy ustawiają się w kolejce, żeby zostać twoimi przyjaciółmi… ale zawsze miałem ciebie. Ty mnie nigdy nie opuściłeś, zawsze byłeś przy mnie… Dziękuję.

Shinji… dlaczego to brzmi, jak pożegnanie? - zapytał przerażony chłopak. - Shinjiro, co się dzieje?

Nic, po prostu… chciałem ci podziękować za te wszystkie lata i powiedzieć… że zawsze byłeś dla mnie kimś ważnym.

Shinjiro nagle poczuł, jak coś go ściska w gardle. To był znak, że powinien już pójść. Może chciał się pożegnać z przyjacielem, ale rozklejanie się było ostatnim o czym marzył.

Ja już idę - Shinjiro podniósł się z łóżka.

Shinji… - Akihiko próbowała go zatrzymać.

Jednak Aragaki, nie zwracając na niego uwagi, szybko podszedł do drzwi i położył rękę na klamce. Nagle coś go zatrzymało. On naprawdę może go już nigdy nie zobaczyć, to naprawdę może być ich ostatnia rozmowa. Shinjiro wiedział, że powinien teraz mu powiedzieć wszystko, co mu leżało na sercu. Wszystko.

Akihiko, ja… - Shinjiro spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył przyjaciela, który z wyczekująca miną patrzył na niego - cieszę się, że dołączyłem do SEES.

Po tych słowach opuścił pokój.

Shinjiro bolało, że musiał się pożegnać z przyjacielem. Wiedział, że kiedyś na pewno będzie zmuszony, to zrobić, jednak nie spodziewał się, że będzie to tak trudne.

Jednak była jeszcze jedna osoba, z którą musiał się pożegnać.

Parę minut później Shinjiro znalazł się na trzecim piętrze, pukając w drzwi.

Już idę! - usłyszał damski głos. - Cześć A… - zaczęła Mitsuru, otwierając drzwi - Aragaki? Co ty tu robisz?

Spodziewałaś się kogoś innego - to było bardziej stwierdzenia, niż pytanie.

Nie, skąd, wejdź.

Mitsuru otworzyła szerzej drzwi i zaprosiła go do środka.

Ja przyszedłem tylko na chwilę - powiedział Shinjiro, rozglądając się po elegancko urządzonym pokoju przyjaciółki.

A co? Coś się stało? - Mitsuru wyglądała na przejętą.

Nie, ja tylko... chciałem ci podziękować, za to wszystko, co zrobiłaś dla mnie i Akihiko. Co twój ojciec dla nas zrobił. Byliśmy tylko biednymi sierotami na ulicy, a on nas przyjął, zapewnił nam dom i opiekę, a ty… ty też nam bardzo pomogłaś.

Aragaki… o co chodzi? - dziewczyna wyglądała na bardzo zaniepokojoną.

Shinjiro szybko do niej przyszedł przyciągną ją do siebie i przytulił.

Mitsuru, błagam, nie zadawaj żadnych pytań, ani nie mów nic Akihiko. Mam do ciebie prośbę.

Ehe? - zapytała zszokowana dziewczyna.

Gdybym kiedyś umarł, opiekuj się Akihiko.

Aragaki, czyś ty…?!

Obiecaj mi to - przerwał jej Shinjiro.

Dobrze - odpowiedziała przerażona dziewczyna.

Dziękuję - Shinjiro odsuną się od Mitsuru - to dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Aragaki, nie wiem o co chodzi, ani co planujesz, ale nie rób tego - spojrzała na niego przerażona.

Shinjiro miał ochotę smutno się uśmiechnąć. Nie rozumiała, że Shinjiro nie miał wyjścia, Musiał spotkać się z Kenem.

I spotkał się. Dokładnie czwartego października, podczas Godziny Mroku, w Tatsumi Port Island. Nadzieja, że Ken chciał z nim tylko porozmawiać minęła w chwili, gdy tylko zobaczył Kena, który przywitał go słowami "Zamordowałeś ją!".

Shinjiro wiedział, że nie może uciec, że Ken ma pełne prawo się teraz zemścić. Nie krzyczał, nie użalał się nad sobą, po prostu jasno przedstawił Kenowi swoje zdanie na ten temat oraz ostrzegł Amade, że jeśli zabije go, będzie musiał, żyć z tym do końca życia. Ken wydawał się przekonywać do słów Shinjiro oraz do tego, że morderstwo nie jest wyjściem z tej sytuacji, że nie powinien tego robić… jednak wtedy pojawił się Takaya.

Nie powinno go tam być, nie powinien się mieszać. Ale przyszedł. Wyjawił Kenowi, że Shinjiro umiera i nieważne, czego by nie zrobił, sytuacja Shinjiro wcale, aż tak bardzo się nie zmieni. Amada spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem. Aragaki miał ochotę go za to zabić. Nie miał prawa nikomu o tym mówić. Jednak wtedy Takaya wyjawił światu kolejną tajemnicę. Po morderstwie Shinjiro, Ken zamierzał popełnić samobójstwo. Szatyn nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Zemsta to jedno, ale samobójstwo? Przecież on miał dopiero jedenaście lat.

W pewnym momencie Takaya postrzelił Shinjiro. Od tamtej pory Aragaki pamiętał wszystko , jak przez mgłę. Takaya o coś pytał. Ken się przyznał. Prawdopodobnie nie był niczemu winien, ale wiedział, że białowłosy go zabije, a tego właśnie chciał. Śmierci.

Takaya pociągną za spust.

Aragaki nie zastanawiał się długo. Rzucił się przed Kena i zasłonił go własnym ciałem. Poczuł okropny ból i ciepłą krew, która zaczęła brudzić, jego ubranie.

Bardzo rozczarowujące - usłyszał głos Takayi, po czym zobaczył, jak ten znika.

Shinjiro usłyszał krzyk członków SEES. Na początku myślał, że mu się przesłyszało, ale gdy Akihiko uklęknął obok niego zrozumiał, że to nie halucynacje. Oni naprawdę tu byli.

Shinjiro!

Aragaki!

Krzyczały jakieś osoby, ale nie mógł rozróżnić głosów.

Spojrzał na Kena, w którego oczach zobaczył łzy.

Czemu masz taka ponura minę? - zapytał Aragaki. - Czy to nie tego właśnie chciałeś?

Nagle szatyn zaczął pluć krwią.

Nie! - krzyknęła Fukka, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Jest dobrze. - powiedział Shinjiro, strącając jej dłoń. - Daj sobie czas - zwrócił się do Kena - niech twój gniew stanie się twoją siłą… daj spokój dziedzieku, jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Masz całe życie przed sobą. Nie marnuj go. Okej?

Shinjiro złapał się za krwawiący brzuch. Bolało coraz mniej, a to nie był dobry znak.

Ale ja… - zaczął Ken - ja...

Aragaki próbował wstać, jednak nogi nie chciały go słuchać. Osunął się na ziemię.

Shinji! - jęknął Akihiko biorąc go w ramiona. - Shinji, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie.

Szatyn zobaczył w oczach przyjaciela łzy.

Nie zostawię - Shinjiro uśmiechnął się do niego - jesteś najlepszym co mi się w życiu przydarzyło... takich się nie zostawia.

Akihiko uśmiechnął się przez łzy. To było absurdalne. Jego przyjaciel umierał… Shinjiro nie mógł umrzeć. Coś takiego nie miało po prostu prawa bytu.

Aki - Aragaki złapał swojego przyjaciela za koszulę i zaczął, lekko ciągnąć, dając mu do zrozumienia, aby ten się pochylił.

Nagle Shinjiro usłyszał, że Ken zaczął głośno płakać, niemal krzyczeć.

Akihiko pochylił się nad nim tak nisko, że niemal dotykał czołem jego ramienia.

Akihiko… - zaczął szatyn - naprawde jesteś dla mnie kimś ważnym. Nie chciałem tu przychodzić, ale nie dlatego, że się bałem. Nie chciałem tu przechodzić dla ciebie. Nie chciałem cię stracić. Akihiko… kocham cię. Po prostu tak bardzo cię kocham.

Akihiko z przerażeniem odsunął twarz od przyjaciela. Wpatrywał się w Shinjiro, szukając jakiś oznak, że jego wyznanie miało charakter czysto przyjacielski. Jednak, gdy zobaczył jego twarz, na której malował się pełen ulgi śmiech, tak jakby właśnie zrzucił ciężar z serca, zrozumiał, że mu chodziło o zupełnie inną miłość. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nigdy w życiu nawet nie myślał, żeby tak spojrzeć na ich relację. Popatrzył na Shinjiro, który uśmiechał się lekko.

Shinji, ja…

Opiekuj się Kenem - przerwał mu Shinjiro.

Po tych słowach Aragaki zamknął oczy i już ich nie otworzył. Wyglądał jakby zasnął w ramionach przyjaciela.

Akihiko zwiesił głowę nad ciałem Shinjiro.

Ja też cię kocham, bracie - wyszeptał.

W akademiku wszyscy opłakiwali śmierć Shinjiro. Jedni głośno płakali, a inni po prostu się nie odzywali.

Mitsuru myślała długo nad tym, co się działo poprzedniego dnia. Shinjiro kazał jej opiekować się Akihiko. To było głupie, przecież Sanada był dorosły, jednak nie zamierzała złamać obietnicy. Dlatego bez słowa powiedziała "Tak", gdy Akihiko przyszedł do niej tej samej nocy.

Sanada poczuł się, jak dziesięć lat temu. Podczas burzy. Wtedy cały przerażający świat był przeciwko niemu, bał się wszystkiego. Tej nocy było podobnie. Wszystko przywoływało wspomnienia, raniło go i przypominało o Shinjiro. Nigdy nie narzekał na samotność, jednak tej nocy Akihiko potrzebował czyjejś bliskości, kogoś, kto powiedziałby mu fałszywe "Będzie dobrze" i bez słowa wspierał go.

Mitsuru - spuścił głowę.

Czuł się tak głupio. Czuł się dokładnie tak, jak dziesięć lat temu, gdy prosił o to samo Shinjiro.

Tak strasznie się boję… czy mógłbym dzisiaj spać z tobą?


End file.
